Find a Way
by RandomHeroX
Summary: For the one who did the impossible there is one thing he cannot accomplish. Move on. The one who can help him is the one he saved. The favor is to be returned in the form of a kiss. Ichihime and them falling in love. Lemon. XR&R CH 8 IS UP!X
1. Act Appalled

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Disclaimer of the Disclaimer: Why the fuck do I have to do this. It's more than obvious I'm not Tite Kubo and if he is writing a fan fic of his own story then something is messed up in this world.

Basic Plot: After the Hueco Mundo thing, Aizen is dead, peace brought about the Soul Society blah blah blah. As far as I know both Rukia and Chad are dead so far so don't get on my ass if there are more. Fair warning there might be spoilers for those who strictly watch and read the English version like myself so beware and I welcome anyone who doesn't like the pairing I'm using to verbally try and flame me. I am the captain of my debate team and I have statistics of why I'm right. I have battled people like you before so please just stop I haven't lost yet. Enough rant for now lets move on to the story.

------------------------------------Chapter 1:Act Appalled-----------------------------------------

Last day of exams. It felt as if winter break was coming slowly. Ichigo wanted to break free and just have a little fun but each day has gotten progressively worse for him. Rukia and Chad at the same time, hell even the most vicious warrior would fall if he lost his best friends. His friends knew he wasn't all right even when he's trying to play it off as if nothing happened. Tatsuki, Keigo, even Uryu has tried to make him feel better, but all have failed.

The final bell rang and Ichigo calmly got his things and set out for home

What am I going to do? I really need to get out of this rut, but it's just to hard. This whether isn't going to make it better either, Ichigo thought to himself.

"Ichigo wait!" shouted a familiar voice behind him.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and saw Orihime running towards him. A year has gone by and still kept that secret deep inside him.

"O hey Orihime. What do you want?" Ichigo questioned.

" I was wondering if I could maybe walk home with you?" she said with her head looking down.

Totally awesome. Ichigo thought. Maybe this would be the day. Maybe this would be the thing to finally cheer me up. Wait a minute. She asked me to walk her home. My pride is a little hurt, but I'm totally ok with it.

"So what do ya say Ichigo?" asked Orihime blushing a little

"uugg… O yeah sure." said Ichigo. Damn it all I "f"ed that up. O well at least this can't get any weirder.

She smiled and was glad he said yes. She was the last person left to try and cheer up Ichigo but she has had these little apprehensions that maybe he wouldn't give her the chance.

The sky was ominous with clouds and Ichigo and Orihime walked quietly for a few blocks. Ichigo loved the fact that Orihime was next to him. He has no idea why he has held it in for so long. Why can't I ask her out? It doesn't add up. I faced death, almost died a few times and still living to tell about it. Why the hell does this freak me out? Maybe it was her beauty; her character or maybe I am just a giant wuss. She was the only one who could warm his heart from his icy prison of depression. Finally Orihime broke the silence.

"Ichigo your friends are worried about you." She said.

"Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine?"

" We've all seen you get worse as the days go and it hurts us to see you in this depressed state. I like seeing you happy Ichigo." Said Orihime.

" I know I know, but it's one of things that stays in the back of your mind. Always being constantly reminded that they won't be there tomorrow. I know it wasn't my fault but I know there was something I could have done to prevent this from happening." He said.

"There was nothing you could have done. You went there to save me and your friends went there knowing that they could die at any time. You tried your hardest and you did what you came there to do. If anyone should feel guilty it's me" Orihime said.

"Why you?"

"If I wasn't so weak I wouldn't have been captured or taken back to that place. None of you would have risked your lives to save me. None of you would have died." She squeaked.

Ichigo noticed the depressed look on her face knowing that she was right. He did give it all and he did accomplish the mission. Their lives weren't for lost and the proof was standing right in front of him.

"Orihime your not weak ok. You're strong in your own way. You think I can mend fatal wounds. Your brand of strength comes from a different perspective of battle. I am the offense and you're the medical aid." he said.

"I guess your right." She said.

He realized he couldn't live his life like this anymore. He needed help He knew he did. Hiding secrets from everyone else. Lying to himself. Something had to be done and he took his first step by asking "Orihime you have dealt with the death of our brother, may I ask, how did you move on?"

"I found someone who would erase those thoughts and make everything better. Someone who I knew would be there as my brother was" she said.

"Really who?" asked Ichigo.

O crap what do I do. I am so screwed he needs an answer, but do I tell him the truth or lie To much pressure, so little time Orihime thought. Ichigo broke the silence "well, who was it?" he questioned.

She was blushing now she could tell. "urr well it was you Ichigo"

He skipped a heartbeat. He couldn't believe what she just said" Come again?"

"You were the person who I knew would make me happy again. I anticipated school everyday knowing that I would see you again. I know we never really knew each other but I couldn't stop thinking about you. I knew you were _the one_."

His mind was on fire from the knowledge he had just learned. No longer the fear of rejection. No longer the feeling of sadness. For the first time in a while Ichigo was truly happy. Maybe the happiest he has been his entire life. "Really Orihime? I was the special person for you."

"Yes." She said while looking away and blushing deeply.

I don't care. I'm playing the pity card he thought. I like her she obviously likes me, so what the hell I'll give it a shot.

"Orihime, well if you don't mind maybe you could help me get over my depression if maybe me and you go somewhere sometime together" O my fucking God I should thought that out better!! he screamed in his mind.

"Yes I would love to" she said enthusiastically. He did it he asked me out on a date. I have been waiting for this day for so long and it was even better than I expected. She thought.

"Ok great" he didn't even realize he was at his front door until she stopped. "Well this is me so I'll call you later with the details k" he said. So many questions were encircling his mind right now. Why do I feel like such a chick right now? Wasn't that line supposed to be hers? Why does this entire conversation seem completely backwards? Did I really become so girly that Orihime is manlier than me? No wonder people don't like emo kids.

"Great" she said. "I'll be waiting at home for the call?"

"K I'll call you soon I promise" said Ichigo

He quickly turned around and tripped on the doorstep. Damn I tried to get that right. He thought. He turned around giving her the I'm fine look and closed the door behind her. He did so many things in just like five minutes. He asked his dream girl on a date, found his pride, and hopefully got out of the ditch he has dug. All this sense of accomplishment vanished when Isshin landed a foot right on Ichigo's mouth.

"You let your guard down son. What the hell your usually better than that"

Ichigo got up and landed one in his father's gut and went upstairs to wait for the right time to call Orihime.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RandomHeroX: Hope you like it. I'll do it in a few weeks. I have taken off the review thing so even if you don't have an account you can review. I like to hear people's opinions. I knoew if you are too lazy and i can relate to that for I am lazy as well so review if you must so go go go.


	2. The Difference Between Medicine and

RandonHeroX: Was up. You may be asking yourself why I have made a new chapter so quickly? Well this is the first and probably last time I'll have between school and living to write a chapter. So if this one is a little sketchy I apologize, I got a lot on my mind right now o yes when you see these [ they're just little funny things I do. This is a revised version because I was a little stoned when I first made this chapter.

--------Chapter 2: The Difference Between Medicine and Poison is in the Dose-------

The date was set. Tomorrow night at 8:00 with dinner and a movie. [Omg how cheezze that's the oldest date in the book. It was already one in the morning and Ichigo was having serious insomnia. He was having many mixed emotions. He was excited, nauseous, nervous and happy at the same time. He has a date with the girl of his dreams and he can't screw this up. What If she thinks differently of him? What if she thinks he's weak because he can hold himself in battle but falls apart with a date?

Come on he thought. I have to have some confidence in me. Time is running out. It's not like I can draw up a plan and think everything will be all right. There are t many variables which make lead to sticky situations. All I can do is keep going through it in my head until there I figure into every possible scenario. If I can repeat it enough times in my head then I will never be surprised. Come on. Orihime isn't dumb. She would notice that everything is planned out then I'll feel like a dork. Well I won't be in a good mood if I don't sleep right now. Well dad is a doctor he might have something to knock me out.

He went downstairs and grabbed some wannabe version of Nyquil and went to bed hopefully to get good nights sleep.

After Ichigo fell into dreamland he started noticing his surroundings. He was in a room with a single bed. The walls were falling down around him. The design had a contemporary blue color like the sky it was actually kind of calming. The final piece of the wall came down with a door. The knob turned and Orihime can through the door. She was in her regular school uniform as he recently saw her. She then jumped on top if him with full force.

"O Ichi". She whispered seductively. "I want you so badly. I love you and want you to make me your own. I need you. "

What the hell is happening he thought. "Orihime what are you doing this is great and all, but aren't we rushing is a little bit.

"No in fact we have been pussy footing around, teasing each other with our little flirts and what not. I have wanted you and masturbating to you for so long. I need you right now.

Orihime reached for her blouse and ripped it right off. Ichigo's eyes broke open and he was panting really hard. "O god damnit. Why do all my dreams end right when the sexy part is about to happen?"

"So what were you dreaming about little man" said some voice next to him

Ichigo turned and saw Uryu. "Dood what the hell are you doing in my house? Why the hell are you close to me?" He looked down and noticed something he wishes he hadn't. "And why the hell are you fucking naked!?!?"

"Hush my sweet. Let me relax you." Uryu said softly.

"NO I DON'T HAVE GAY YELLOW FEVER!!!" Ichigo screamed as he jerked out of bed. He fell out of bed scrambling with his sheets. "Holy crap what is with these really 'f'ed up dreams. Ouch damn these hard floors. What was in that medicine?"

Ichigo went downstairs and checked the label on it. "K side affects. Drowsiness, side pains, " the list went on." one of these had to be the cause. "O this is the dumbest side affect ever. May cause sexual arousal during the night. They should put that in bold or in big letters or something."

Ichigo checked the clock it was already 2. "Shit I slept half the day away. Well I organized my clothes last night so we can check that off the list. I could go take a shower, but I'll most likely be taking one before I leave. Well I could go finish what I started." He looked down to see himself. "No ones home, all alone. It would be a sin to pass up a chance like this."

Ichigo went upstairs to 'situate himself'. Got everything perfect. Put on some soft tunes closed the blinds and turned the pictures of all this family members away. His hands started traveling south. His fingers ran against his shaft giving him an electric shock through his spine. This new feeling just made him want to continue. Rubbing up and down in a steady motion Ichigo felt out of touch reality. Thinking of Orihime right when she ripped her top off showing off her amazing breasts.

Outside Isshin's car pulled up. He took the day off to get some stuff done around the house. He quickly got through the door. He needed to ask Ichigo for some help to lift the new frame for Masaki's portrait. He even felt this new frame was a little big for his taste, but he would do anything for his wife. "Ichigo come downstairs, I need your help with this new frame for your mom." No answer came from upstairs

Ichigo could hear nothing with the music playing. He was in his own little world filled with the pleasure of sex and for some odd reason chocolate rain was coming from the sky making his and Orihime's experience even sweeter. He was going in and out of her just purely going out of instincts and them two going at it like a bunch of horny monkeys.

Isshin called a few times and was getting irritated that his son was still sleeping in this late. 'I did not raise my son to be a slacker' he angrily thought. Stomping up the stairs he reached Ichigo's room and kicked open the door.

Ichigo was getting into this dream if his. 'Yes harder Ichigo I'm cumming ahhahh I' cumming! Ichigo was almost at the peak of climax then. BOOM!!! The door slammed open. Ichigo snapped right back into reality. His hands moved quicker than a squirrel on speed. He moved his hands over his erection and quickly turned on the TV while cupping his garbage.

Isshin looked towards Ichigo's bed and saw something he has anticipated since his son hit puberty. Still no amount of mental preparation could have protected him from freaking out when he saw his son half naked. "Ichigo what the hell are you doing."

"Dad what the hell don't you know how to knock!" yelled Ichigo He threw the remote at him. "Get out my room right now!!"

Isshin left almost as fast as he came in. He ran downstairs hopefully to find something to erase his mind to what he just saw. Ichigo has never been more embarrassed in his life 'Holy shit my dad saw me playing Han SOLO, caught me clocking the jizz. I don't think I can make eye contact with him anymore.' He looked down and saw that he came in his boxers. 'Fuck better not let Yuzu do laundry this week.'

A few more hours went by making it 5. Ichigo still hadn't recovered it and was still nervous about his date. 'Does this always happen before a first date. Your dad walk in on you jerkin your gerken and have weird sex dreams about your friends. The door to his room opened slower this time and in entered Isshin.

"Aaa Ichigo I need to speak to you about something." He said

Looking away "what is it dad" he responded

"You know The Talk"

'What!! This isn't the right time for this.' He thought.

"Dad please you don't have to do this please in fact don't do it, this is probably not the best time."

"No this is the only time" Isshin cut him off. "Please sit down on the bed. Ok son I'm about to tell you something that every boy at your age has known for about 3 years."

By the end of this conversation 'strawberry' wasn't just his nickname. The color of his face had turned into a deep red and was basically in shock off the fact his father gave his sex 101. He knew everything he had just told him, but talking about it with his father was just too much he wanted the sweet release of death.

"And that's how you prevent a pregnancy without using birth control. Did you get that down son."

"Please leave dad. Please leave and forget that I don't exist for a little while." Pleaded Ichigo

"Yeah yeah son. Have fun on your little date k son" Isshin said while leaving

'Crap he knows. Damn him he was eavesdropping on my conversations again' thought Ichigo. He looked at the clock and it read 6:30. He went to take a shower making sure he didn't smell like a dood. Getting everything ready for the date. He put on a collared shirt, his black jacket and some jeans after making sure there were no holes in them. He left the house only praying that everything would be all right. Today hasn't started off on the right foot and is hoping to turn it around with this.

'K come on Ichigo you can do this. You can totally win her heart with this one date, Rock her world and what not. I'm almost there so lets collect our thoughts and think positive. Today can't get any worse than it already has.' He reached the steps to her apartment and slowly walked up them with each step his heartbeat sped up. He knocked and rang the ball. Orihime opened the door. Ichigo was thunderstruck. 'Wow' the only word that came to mind. She was in an all black dress that was down to her knees and her hair was in the perfect way it has always been in.

"Hello Ichigo. Do you mind if you wait a minute I just have to put on my heels. Please come in and wait." She said

"Yeah sure" he said while entering her home. It was small and had a very _home sweet home_ feeling. He hadn't been here since he exorcised her brother and that last time he destroyed her house. Man if he ended here it would end like he wants to, but come on sex on the first date was improbable I mean they are 16 with partial morals.

"K I'm ready to go," she said while coming out of her bedroom.

"K lets start walking" he said " Sorry I can't afford a cab. I'm a little broke at the moment and can only afford the movie and dinner. I hope you're not too disappointed."

"No it's fine Ichigo. I was hoping we'd walk anyway. This night is to beautiful to pass up in just a car."

"Your right" agreed Ichigo.

"So where are we going to eat?" she questioned.

"Well I was thinking the Olive Garden. It good quality food that comes at a reasonable time with some of the best bread sticks I've ever had."

"I was thinking the same thing. I have been craving some Italian for a while." She exclaimed.

"And I hope you didn't bring your wallet in that purse. The meal is completely on me. None of this half and half stuff."

"Ahh. You're so thoughtful Ichigo. Thank you so much" she said.

The reservations Ichigo had were waiting for them. They were almost immediately seated.

"Orihime please don't hold back on this meal. Order whatever you want as much as you want." said Ichigo.

"Ichigo this is extremely generous, but.."

"But nothing. I insist." he proclaimed

"Thanks Ichigo." She sad with a smile

Ichigo opened the menu and realized that Olive Garden used to have really generous prices. A decent meal was about 15 dollars and then he checked the dessert menu and that was even more outrageous. 'Those bastards' he thought. 'I will end someone here tonight.'

Orihime was being reasonable with her portions, but the bill was just adding up to even more cash. When the bill came Ichigo almost had a heart attack. 9050 yen! Ichigo was aghast with anger and confusion. How could 2 people make this kind of bill? He ran it through his head a number of times, but this thing wasn't lying. Ichigo was sweating the bill and asked Orihime to excuse him before he leaves for the bathroom. He took a small detour to discuss the bill with the host. He reached up to him and asked "Hey can you help me out here?"

"Yes sure, what do you need? Asked the host.

"Hey I'm gong to have a little trouble paying for my bill. So is there anyway I can pay this in like installments?" asked Ichigo

"Is that your date over there he said? Pointing towards Orihime.

"Yes, why? Asked Ichigo

"Are you in love with her?" he asked

"Whoa, what's with that personal questions?" Ichigo freaked

"You didn't answer my question, do you love her?" he questioned again

"I don't know maybe. I think. I want to." Ichigo responded.

"Ah young love" he said. "You have already found what many have searched their whole lives and still may never find. I envy you young one. Envious that you have one person who is like you, one person to laugh with, one person to love. Here's what I can do for you. I'll pay for your entire meal. Nothing beats a good first impression."

"Are you serious? Sir this is awfully generous of you. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes you love her and never let go. I'm a hopeless romantic I can't help it, but to help carry out your fantasy." the host said.

"Thank you again sir. I will." said Ichigo.

After they left the restaurant they headed for the movie theaters.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Questioned Orihime

"I thought of starting up tonight with a comedy. I heard Superbad was extremely funny."

"O yes I have been wanting to see that movie for a real long time now, I just never found the time to go." She said with a smile on her face.

'Sweet. Off to a great start' thought Ichigo.

After the movie, both of them were stumbling out of the theater laughing harder than either of them have ever laughed in their lives.

"O my God that was the funniest movie I have ever seen. Fogel totally reminded me of Uryu!" cried Ichigo

"Yeah. His constant moving of his glasses and trying to act cooler when around anyone."

"That part killed me. That entire move killed me. I'm a little numb from laughing so much." said an exhausted Ichigo.

"Yes. Me too a little. I can't feel my arms or chest." Laughed Orihime.

After a few more moments of repeating some more lines from the movie. Ichigo said"Ok lets head home now"

Orihime grabbed his left arm and he walked her home. Ichigo couldn't believe tonight went so well. 'Yes I can't believe this has gone so perfectly. That host magically coming through with paying our bill. I really need to go thank him again if things end up with even a kiss tonight. So glad the critics got there shit right when they said Superbad was good. Everything is litterally perfect.' He then he felt the girl stumble.

"O crap are you alright?" questioned a scared Ichigo.

"Yeah I think my heel just broke I'll be fine" she said.

'Crap I jinxed myself. That was a very bad thought to have, but I think I can fix this' thought Ichigo.

"Orihime I have an idea. How about we switch shoes and I'll carry your shoes while you wear my shoes." Said Ichigo.

"Ok, but your feet will get all cold and dirty. I can't let you do that." Said Orihime.

"It's fine my feet can handle it and we can't have you limping all the way back home" ensured Ichigo.

They found a park bench and switched shoes. While they were holding arms Ichigo felt her shivering. "Orihime you're cold. Please take my jacket"

"No Ichigo you need it. I can't possible take this," said Orihime.

"Please take it Orihime" Ichigo said while taking off his jacket.

She put on the jacket and the walk home shortly ended after that. He walked her up to her door.

"K this is me." She said. She started digging in her purse for her keys.

'Hell. What do I do? Do I kiss her? Do I leave? Do I help into the house?' thought Ichigo. 'My God she's so amazing. Her hair, her face and her lips, so very tempting. Screw this I have done well this far.'

He lifted up her head and kissed her on the lips. It was so full passion. Their lips were parted and they were fully enjoying each other's deep kiss. A flow of romance entered both of them as each of their lips touched. Her hands made it around his neck as she deepened the kiss. 'This feels better then anything I have ever felt in my life' There kiss continued for a few moments more until each other gasped for a breath of air.

"Wow Ichigo" said a blushing Orihime. This time she went in for the kiss and both were in a state of ecstasy. Each other enjoying the flavor of each other's lips, each enjoying the feel of their partner's lips.

The kiss ended and both were tired. "Well it's getting late so I better head inside. O and here's your jacket."said Orihime.

"No just keep it. I never formally got you a gift for tonight and I bought this thing yesterday for tonight so it's ok for you to have this jacket as a memory of our first date." said Ichigo blushing a little.

"Thanks Ichigo for everything" said Orihime with a smile.

"Yeah we should do this again sometime" joked Ichigo.

"See you tomorrow" Said Orihime "Contact me k."

"Yes I have you information." Said Ichigo in a sarcastic tone.

Orihime giggled and went inside.

Ichigo started walking home looking back ever so often to look at her apartment again, remembering his kiss. 'HELLZ YEAH' Ichigo screamed in his head.

RandomHeroX: Hope you liked it. I do plan on making another chapter. Also if you haven't seen Superbad i highly suggest you do. It is the funniest movie i have seen in a really long time. I don't care how you do it just watch it. Leave the reviews doods and doodettes.


	3. I Caught Fire

RandomHeroX: Well up until now I have made it Ichigo's POV. Well I'm switching it up a bit and making it Orihime's don't like it walk out jk. Yeah I feel it's got a good feel of it. The girl's side of is just as important if not more than the dood's opinions. I'm immediately going to start it off from the last chapter, so don't get angry if you get lost. I hope you like it.

---------------------------------------Chapter 3: I Caught Fire-------------------------------------

Orihime closed the door and laid on her back going through the night in her mind. Over and over she ended up to her favorite part. Her kiss with Ichigo. She still remembered the taste of him, the feeling of him on her and his hands holding her face and her arms around his neck as they kissed. She couldn't wait for lie in store for her next time. She wanted to see him again so badly and do that all over again.

"So how was it Orihime?" asked a familiar voice behind her.

Orihime turned around to see Rangiku waiting at her doorway. "It was the best night of my life. Everything was so perfect."

"Come on girl. Tell me everything, from start to finish." Demanded Rangiku.

The conversation went on for a few minutes. Orihime was thinking Rangiku was being a little bit of a brown noser, but she couldn't contain herself, she had to tell someone.

"O my God he kissed you. How was it?"

"I don't know how to explain it. It was the greatest feeling in the world. My lips on his and kissing each other so passionately. I can't find the right words to describe it. I don't think there is a word in my vocabulary that can describe how I feel." Said Orihime. "Ichigo was so great tonight. I have never really seen this side of him before. There was no hostility in his eyes-only peace and caring. I loved every minute of it."

"Your so cute when your like this Hime. I'm so glad that you had a good time, but I have just one more question. Did you feel 'him'?" Asked Rangiku.

"Well yeah I felt his lips." said Orihime.

"No I mean did you feel _'him'?_" asked Rangiku.

Orihime thought about it for a bit then it clicked. "Rangiku get your mind out of gutter." Giggled Orihime while blushing a little.

They both talked about the night and Rangiku even gave Orihime her few first dates. When I got late. Orihime decided to call it a night. "Thanks for a good night. But I better head off to bed. Ichigo might want to do something early."

"No problem Orihime. I better be off. I still have to be lieutenant for squad 10 tomorrow. Toshiro will never let me hear the end of it if he found out that I came to the human world to help you out on your first date" said Rangiku.

"Thanks for everything Rangiku. You were a really big help tonight with all your advice and support." Said Orihime.

"If you ever need my help you know where to find me. It's good to see you have someone Orihime. You're no longer alone in this world. You have your man. Glad your finally growing into a woman "Smiled Rangiku.

She opened the door to the Soul Society and walked through. Before the doors closed she gave Orihime a look of reassurance and continued on.

'I should go to bed it is pretty late and I'm tried. I'll go take a shower and head off.' Orihime thought. She undressed and head into the shower. She did all her daily toiletries and got into her long shirt and went to bed.

As she slowly slipped into a dream world, she realized that this dream wasn't like her other dreams. She was in her school clothes and at school. Everyone was here and it felt like an average school day. Usually there is something abnormal about her dreams, but nothing was clicking. Ichigo finally came into the room and sat down next to her. He was only wearing his boxers though.

"Ichigo why are you in your boxers" asked Orihime while blushing deeply.

He turned his head and he had a disturbing look on his face. It was evil and crooked. "I'll tell you why. I'm going to fuck you right here and right now, in front of everybody." said Ichigo

Orihime had a confused look on her face and simply said "What?" She heard what he said, but didn't want to believe it.

" Do I have to repeat myself bitch? I said I am going to fuck you." He then jumped out of his desk and grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to the ground. "This is going to feel so good." He put his whole body weight on her basically making her unable to move and defend herself.

"Ichigo please stop. We can't do this. Everyone can see us. I don't want to do this yet. It's to soon." Squealed Orihime.

"Don't lie to me. You know you want me. I will make you cry my name out so loud windows will shatter."

"Please stop. Don't make me say the 'r' word. I don't want to, but I will if you don't stop."Shierked Orihime. 'What the hell is this person. This isn't the Ichigo that showed me a good time last night. "You aren't Ichigo. Who are you?"

"Are you blind. Do you not know your own boyfriend? I am Ichigo, the Ichigo you don't know. I lie deep inside him. I am the lust that burns inside his soul. He only wants to fuck you. Getting inside your delicates is his main priority and you can't change his mind. He doesn't love you. He just loves who you are and your amazing body." Said Ichigo.

"That's not true. He loves me for who I am and not just for my body and sex." At this point there were tears in her eyes.

"Shut up now! Time to hand over that v-card bitch!" yelled Ichigo. He ripped off her skirt revealing her underwear.

"STOP! HELP! RAPE! RAPE! Screamed Orihime. Everyone in school was ignoring her cries for help. They continued to converse and go about their day. Tears were streaming down her face now she didn't want to believe what was happening. She started hearing little clicking sounds now. She squirmed and kicked to attempt to free herself, but nothing could beat the power of Ichigo.

Click click 

Just as Ichigo was about to have his way Orihime woke up there were tear tracks on her face. "Holy crap that was a horrible dream. This can't be true. Ichigo does love me. I know he does. That kiss felt to real for they're not to be any love in it."

Click click 

Orihime looked towards her window where the sound was coming from. She opened it and found that Ichigo was standing outside. She couldn't believe her eyes that he was here at sunrise. His hair was shining brightly in the sunrise making his hair glow brighter orange. "Ichigo, what are you doing here and so early. Don't get me wrong this is really sweet, but it's unexpected."

"Come on get dressed. I've got something planned for today. Don't worry it's not really a surprise, but it's something special." Said Ichigo.

"I can't wait. Here I'll let you in now. You can wait in here until I get dressed. It must be freezing out there." She said.

"Yeah it's like 56 degrees out here, but it's not like it's a big deal. I wasn't waiting for long just a half an hour, but not because you wouldn't wake up because I couldn't really figure out what to say. Now that I think about it that was a bad idea. I'll stop talking now." Rambled Ichigo now looking at the ground blushing a little.

'God he looks so adorable when he rambles.' Orihime thought. She went to the door and let him in. He was holding something in his hand. "What's that in your hand and why is there 4 of them" Asked Orihime.

"O I just thought of it along the way. It is pretty early in the morning and I didn't know if you were am morning person so I got some coffee. Then I thought. Of what flavor you might like so I asked the barista what were common drinks that were ordered. So what I got were decaf, chi tea blend and some hot chocolate just in case you weren't a coffee person." Said Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo. You really didn't need to do this. I have some coffee stuff in the kitchen. I'll try not to take so long on myself." Said Orihime.

She ran towards her bedroom. She then stopped herself and said "O and I'll have the hot chocolate. I haven't had a good one in forever, unless you want it.

"No. I actually was going to have the decaf. I'm actually up and running so I'll be having the decaf," he said.

"I'll promise not to take long. Ok just give me 15. 20 tops. You can watch TV if you like or go read some books I got on the shelf" She said then scampered into the bathroom. While taking a shower, all she could think about was what they might do today. 'Where could he be taking me today. The beach, no he would warn me to bring my bikini by now, maybe to Disneyland, or even to the moon. Wait the moon that's not possible or is it? I want to know so badly' then she stopped thinking for a moment. She thought she was being watched. 'No it can't be. Ichigo wouldn't spy on me in the shower. That's not like him.' Then she thought about the dream. _"He only wants your body, he only wants sex. HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU."_

'O no what if today is all about to have sex. What if he takes me to a bar and slips me one of those sex drugs? He could even take me to a back alley and get me all hoped up on something or worse he could try and take me to a sex hotel. I better call it off. I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I am too scared to know the real answer.'

'No. We are in a relationship. We have to honest with each other. If I don't come up front with how I feel then. Who knows? He might hate me forever.' She thought

After she stepped out of the shower. She blow dried her hair and got dressed then met Ichigo in the next room. He was reading a manga, but she couldn't tell which one it was from the way he was reading it. "So you're ready to go now? He said.

"Yeah" she said. "Can I just ask you something before we go?"

"You can ask me anything," He said.

'Well here it goes' she thought.

"Ichigo last night I had a dream"

"Lemme guess. I was in the dream." he said

"Yes you were. Something happened that has been bothering me. Last night in my dream you were going to rape me. You said you only loved me for my body. You said you only wanted to have sex with me then leave me for nothing…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"Orihime please stop there and sit here next to me." Interrupted Ichigo. She went to sit on the couch next to him. Ichigo grabbed both her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. Orihime started blushing with the contact of his warm, callused hands. He had a soft touch, but also a firm one.

"I would never want to do something you were not ready to do. I am only interested in making you happy. I want you to be comfortable around me. I want you to know that I would never rape you or take advantage of you in any situation." He said with only truth in his eyes.

'Ichigo your big brown eyes are so innocent and true I don't know how I could ever deny you. Hehehe I just rhymed.' She thought. 'K snap into the conversation again.'

"I like to think I have some sort of honor. If your really scared of this happening then I'll just leave and we can do this another day." He quickly said.

"No no no. Please let's go to wherever we were going to go. I really want to spend some time with you." She scrambled.

" Ok then. Hey you might want to put on some bug resistant clothing. With what you have one right now wouldn't do you any good in the forest." He said.

"We're going to the forest! I have never been up there in so long. Not since my brother took me when I was real little." She said.

"Hurry now. Time is ticking and I want to get up there as soon as possible. Wait before I forget. If you want we could spend the night up there. Just you me and nature. I brought a tent just in case. So we don't have to go back to my house." He said.

"Ichigo I would love to. Just give 2 minute to pack a few things." she said.

"Just clothes. Everything else I got covered." He said.

She quickly got dressed and met him in the room. "K I'm ready so how are we getting there."

"Taxi. I gave my dad an I.O.U. He will be furious when he figures out that he had over 20000 yen missing from his wallet, but you're worth it." He said.

Orihime looked down blushing. She wasn't used to being compliment like so. He then took her hand, grabbed her bag and led her downstairs. He then went under the stairs where he hid the rest of the luggage.

"I have already called the cab while you were getting dressed so it should be here" a cab pulled up "uuuhhhh right now. Wow perfect timing" he said smiling.

They put all their stuff in the back and headed for a mountain range outside the city. They arrived at the appropriate destination and started lugging up the mountain.

"I know the spot where we are going to. Believe me it's perfect this time of year. I wouldn't mind taking you here in the summer though." Ichigo said while heading up the mountain.

"I love this time of the year. The bugs are mostly dead and the bees are in their hives so they won't bother us. Most mammals are in hibernation so we won't be bothered with any weird vermin during this trip. Where we are going, we will actually be so far away from the city that we will be able to see stars." He said.

"You really planned all this out didn't you? How long did it take to plan all this." Questioned Orihime.

"Actually no time at all. My father said that he took my mom here one time on a date. He said this where they truly found each other. My mom said she wanted my father to show us this place. She wanted her children to see this spot and enjoy with a special someone at least one time. I also needed to mend me and my dad's relationship." He said

"But you stole 20000 yen out his wallet. You kinda negated your own comment." She said.

"I left him an I.O.U." he laughed. Ichigo then brushed away another clearing and we made it to a riverbank with a little waterfall that was calming and relaxing.

"Wow Ichigo. This is beautiful. I truly don't know what to say anymore." She said.

"Holy crap dad wasn't kidding. This is great. It roomy, but still retains a cozy feeling." He said.

After they unpacked. It kind of started feeling a little more like home. Ichigo turned on some bug lamps to make sure no insects would disturb them during their rendezvous. It was about midday and both were soaked with sweat.

"Hey if you need to take a bath. Dad told me there is a pocket of water where it's completely covered making it a private bathing area." He said. "Do you want me to go first or should you?

"I'll go first. Don't we need fire wood or something? No need to get clean and get dirty all over again." Laughed Orihime.

"Hehe k. I'll be right back. It shouldn't be so long to collect about 15 logs." He said.

"Yeah I'm just going to scrub the sweat off. None of the deep cleansing or anything." Orihime said.

After they took a bath. Ichigo pulled out a basket and said "Hey Orihime. You must be hungry. Please come and eat.

"No It's ok I'm fine." The sound coming from her stomach said different though. "Ok maybe I'm a little hungry."

"Please have some food I'm sure I packed enough for the both of us. If you don't like the things I made I brought some sweet items so you can create your own sandwich." Ichigo said.

"No I'm sure what you made is fine." She said. "I may have a sweet tooth, but that doesn't limit my palate"

Ichigo and Orihime were eating the food in silence for a few moments. Orihime then got a little idea in her head. She grabbed the red bean paste and squirted some out then said "Ichigo look over here." His head turned and Orihime nipped him on the nose with some of the paste. They both laughed and she reached over to him to lick the paste off. She then traveled south and kissed his lips.

He then got some jam and put some on his finger and put it on her lips. He licked his finger off and went hungrily towards her lips. He kissed them making sure he got al the flavor of her lips.

She got some more paste and put some on his color bone. She gently sucked his color bone. A little moan escaped Ichigo's mouth, this encouraged her to continue. When she licked off the enticing taste. She headed for his lips. Eventually Ichigo flipped her over onto her back.

She was now on her back and his weight was on her body. She could feel his body was well toned and warm. Orihime decided to let him inside. She parted her mouth and let her tongue out demanding entry in his. He opened his mouth and his slick muscle slowly slid into her mouth. Their tongues wrestling with each other, both sliding in and out of each other's mouths. Orihime had her hands on his hair, softly massaging it. As Ichigo put his hands at her hips drawing fake circles on her side.

'I can't believe I have waited so long to do this with this man. This feeling is indescribable. It feels as if I'm floating, as if Ichigo go and I are the only ones here. His wet muscle is softly massaging mine and exploring my mouth. The taste of his mouth, the scent coming off him is so intoxicating.'

She broke the romantic moment and slowly pushed him off. "Nothing beats a first kiss." she said giggling. "I wouldn't mind doing that again a little later, under the stars."

The time flew by and they realized that it was already dusk. Ichigo put up the fire. It was burning brightly in the night. Ichigo rolled out their sleeping bags.

"You want some wieners. I was planning to cook a few." Asked Ichigo

"No actually I'm fine. I'll just be next to the water enjoying the view." Orihime said.

'I'm so glad I decided to come today. Ichigo has showed that he really cares about what I think. I even got to make out with him a little.' Giggled Orihime. 'Tonight is so peaceful. I couldn't imagine it getting any better than it is.'

Ichigo walked up to Orihime, still lost in thought. "Here." He said. She jumped back a little startled by the fact he came up so quickly. A can was now in here face. "I got you a soda. I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks Ichigo. I think I might save it for later." She said. She looked up at the sky. She couldn't believe how beautiful the night sky could have been.

"The sky's beautiful isn't it Ichigo." Said Orihime.

"Yeah." He stuttered a bit. "But it's not as beautiful as you." He was blushing a little right now.

'He's so cute when he tries to hard' she thought. "Ichigo that was probably the corniest thing you have said tonight."

He looked down on the ground and smiled a little, but blushing deeper then before. Orihime then reached over and kissed him. She was able to tip onto his back and put her full wait on him, which wasn't much but fun either way. 'This is weird my breasts are completely smashed against his body and I'm not embarrassed about it. It feels so natural, so amazing' she thought.

He then flipped her on her back, but they kept rolling down the riverbank. They hit the water with splash. "O my God this water is so freaking' cold.' The kiss broke and they were both underwater looking into each other's eyes. She couldn't believe Ichigo could look any sexier than he did right now. His hair flowing in the water as his peaceful face looked into her eyes. Then swam up to get some air and out of the water.

"Good thing I brought a towels." He said while rummaging through his pack for them. Orihime was freezing covering her chest with her arms because her nipples were sticking out. 'God how embarrassing. Second date and I'm already showing him the twins. Damn why did I have to wear light clothing today. Talk about leaving nothing to the imagination." Ichigo came with her bag in her hands. "Here." He said. "You can go change in the tent I'll go behind that bush."

"Thank you." She grabbed the bag with her arms still crossed and went to change in the tent. After a while she saw a silhouette drape over the tent. She could tell it was Ichigo based on the spiky part of the shadow. She exited her tent in her pajama top and bottom. Ichigo was staring at the fire in deep thought and was holding a blanket. She sat next to him and he came to.

"O here." He said as he handed her the blanket. "I'm sorry. I thought I brought two. Folded, this blanket looked like two. I'm sorry if you didn't want to share one." Rambled Ichigo.

Orihime moved in and kissed him shut. "It's fine. I would like to share the blanket. It's pretty cold out. It would be a shame if I caught a cold." She snuggled under the blanket and found a comfortable spot on his left side. The fire was burning brightly and the warmth of both Ichigo and the fire was soothing. Orihime grabbed his arm and pulled in around her head and put it on her waist. Her eyes were becoming heavy and she put her head on his chest.

'I can hear his heart beating. It just got a little bit faster. Do you know what you do to me? Ichigo I want this moment to last forever.' She thought.

Ichigo was now stroking her hair, running it through his fingers ever so slowly. Orihime's eyes were starting to close so she let her body do what it needed. After a while Ichigo started to speak.

"I don't know what I would do without you. You truly complete me. Every moment I am without you I'm a mess. I'm finally learning how to love. I don't even feel this alive when I was in the heat of battle. The first time I saw you I felt something funny in my heart. I never knew it would come to this. Your head on my chest is also enough to make it cave in." he said.

'That was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard anyone say about me. I don't want to ruin his moment so I'd better stay quiet.' Thought Orihime.

Ichigo then said those words. "I love you, Orihime. I want to be with you forever."

Her heart skipped a beat. It felt like her heart was being crushed against her chest. Orihime was fighting back tears of joy. The man she had loved since the day she met him loved her back. She couldn't help saying these words. "I love you too, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked down and blushed a little then rested his head on hers and Orihime fell asleep with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RandomHeroX: There all you people's chapter 3. It might be a while for the next one because it's kind of hard to figure out a way to top whatever I made here. Leave reviews and next chapter will still be in Orihime's POV so you can count on that. Also who knows the next chapter might be the lemon. I don't know if i may do it, but for all you people that like the love making, i'll keep you posted.Leave reviews again. any review will work even if you don't have an account. Thanks for reading doods.


	4. Smother Me

RandomHeroX: Well this chapter is again a continuation of the last one. It will again be in Orihime's point of view to level out the emotions between the two. If you haven't noticed my chapter get longer with each new one so if you thought the last one was a little short this one should satisfy your cravings you animals. Lol So I really hope you enjoy this one.

--------------------------------------Chapter 4: Smother Me-----------------------------------------

The sun was high in the sky and was slowly creeping into the tent. Orihime was still in deep slumber from such a wonderful evening with Ichigo. Her dreams kept repeating themselves. Kept showing the same part she enjoyed to remember. '_I love you, Orihime. I want to be with you forever.' Said Ichigo. 'I love you too' she repeated back._ She was stirring in her sleep when the suns rays hit her face until she woke up.

She checked her surroundings and realized she was in the tent. She turned around it with eyes half open and seeing a sleeping Ichigo behind her with his arms wrapped around her like a soft rope. 'He carried me in here and tucked me in. God I really do love this man.' She kept staring at him just always being reminded that he was the one that would make her happy for the rest of her life. She couldn't have asked for anything better.

'I should get up and do something, but I don't want to wake him. I should just stay in bed. It is quite comfortable and don't mind his arms around me. I will just watch him.' As she stayed there she couldn't help but notice that he decided to spoon with her in the night. 'I'll let it slide because he was nice enough to take me here for this date. Even when he's sleeping he still has a cute little frown on his face.' She lifted up her head and gave a little peck at his forehead. He started to stir and gave a little moan.

His eyes started to open as his vision started to come through. He recognized Orihime was staring at him.

"Sorry to wake you. I just couldn't help myself." She said.

"It's fine. I couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning. Laying here, with you looking at me and kissing me awake." He said with a yawn at the end of it.

Orihime giggled a little and moved in for another peck on the lips. "Do you want to get up right now or should we stay here and maybe make out a little." She said with a grin on her face.

"Do you even need to ask." He smiled back and went in with lips parted. His kiss was truly amazing. His kiss was firm yet had a gentle feel to it. Orihime wrapped her hands at the base of his face and slowly opened her mouth to welcome his tongue. Ichigo went in for it and lightly pushed his tongue inside, exploring every inch of her wet cavern. Orihime responded by wrestling with his tongue, as each of them tried to consume the other. His hands made it underneath her nightshirt and slowly caressed her back. Orihime could notice that his hands where traveling upward, but could honestly care less at this point. She instead started to finger through his hair, massaging his follicles.

Ichigo was pretty far up on her back then released from their kiss and said. "Hey you aren't wearing a bra."

"Yeah. Of course not. It constricts my breathing while I'm asleep and leaves dark red marks that I personally don't like seeing." She said.

"Naughty naughty." He with a smile and plunged himself into another deep kiss. He continued to go up and down her back, following the spinal column and drawing the bumps close to his fingertips. Orihime couldn't help, but give out a little moan of pleasure. She got a little more aroused and entered her tongue into his mouth. She noticed that his mouth was extremely open and needed to be touched by every part of her. Although Ichigo caught up to her plans and playfully sucked on her tongue as she tried to escape. Ichigo let loose on his grip and gently rubbed her tongue back and forth with his. The two slick muscles danced together in his mouth and then a small moan formed in the back of his throat.

Orihime started leading her tongue away from his to see if he would come out of his cave. Her assumptions were right and she lightly bit his tongue. They both opened their eyes and stared at each other for a while. Orihime let loose and they just stood there looking at each other holding each other by the arms. The silent admiration of each other's bliss was ended by the growling of Orihime's stomach.

Ichigo smiled and said. "Sounds like someone's hungry. So I wasn't enough to satisfy your appetite," He said jokingly.

"Ichigo of course you satisfied my sexual appetite. Now we need to get some food in my tummy or I won't get to do that again." She said with a smirk.

"So what do you want to eat? I'll see if I have it in my pack." He said.

"O I don't know maybe something sweet. I'm craving like anything right now and I don't know why." Said explained.

Ichigo chuckled and said "K I'll see what I can find. Feel free to stare at my fine ass as I exit." He said sarcastically. Before he got up he gave Orifice a little peck on the lips. As he exited the tent we wiggled his butt at the opening then left from Orihime's view.

'He truly is an amazing man and where did he learn to kiss so well. I didn't want him to stop, but wait where did he get so good as kissing? Could he have done it before. No Tatsuki would have told me if he had been in a relationship before this point and time. I'll go ask him when I get out of here.' She collected herself and headed out to where Ichigo was.

"Here" he said as a box threw through the air. Orihime caught it and recognized the pop tarts label.

"That's the sweetest thing I could find along with some chocolate bars. Sadly I couldn't bring milk, but I do have some soda. I know this is basically not a meal and I hope this meal isn't too weird even for you." He said with a little worried look on his face.

"Hehehe. No this should be fine at least to hold me over till we get some real food." She looked at the box and they were strawberry flavored. "Hooray. Strawberry is my fav. I remember eating 2 boxes in one day." She laughed

"Go ahead. I'll only be having one. Surprisingly I'm not that hungry so you can have the most of the box." He said.

"Thanks for being understanding. Sorry if I eat so much, but all these really tasty junk food is impossible to resist Please don't think low of me." She rambled.

"Please. That's a completely normal habit. My dad has shown us some of the numerous patients who have the same diet as you. You would actually be surprised on how many people there are. Weirdly though you don't you don't look have any of the common symptoms that they have." He said while examining her body carefully.

"Really? I know I'm not normal for my eating habits and my size. They don't add up, but I'm hot really going to complain. Wait, your dad's a doctor. Doesn't he have an oath or something that prevents him from telling anything about his patients history and conditions?"

"O you mean the Hippocratic oath. Yeah I don't know why he chose that career. He couldn't a secret for over an hour. In fact I'm sure he's already told my sisters about. How he walked in on me mas.. mas .. mas.. Massaging my feet. Yeah that's it he came in my room and was shocked to find me massaging my feet with, with with girly scented lotions. He was appalled to find out how lame I was. Yeah." Rambled on Ichigo who was now blushing deeply.

"Why would he be ashamed that you massage your feet with girly lotions? I find that it's kind of refreshing to know you're a man that is comfortable enough with himself to wear scented lotions. I don't think any less of you ok." She smiled at him.

"Yeah. I know, but it's ancient history now so I don't want to bring up it up again if you don't mind."

'Well I could tell he's lying, but if he doesn't want to tell me he doesn't have to. I trust he has a good reason' she thought. 'Well I guess it's now or never.'

"Ichigo I've been meaning to ask you. How did you get so good at kissing? I mean it feels so good easily the best feeling I have experienced so far."

Ichigo was blushing even deeper now. "If you must know. On the day of the date, I uuhh decided to look on the internet for uuhhh kkkissing techniques. I never did it before so I got really nervous that you wouldn't like me if I couldn't satisfy your simplest needs. When the first time was a success I kept going to the site reading every page on maneuvers and ideas. I just really wanted to impress you and make you think I was skilled at something I never did before. I know I'm pathetic." He confessed.

'He was that nervous before our first date that took every measure to make sure I had a good time. He is so sweet right now.' she thought.

She moved closer to Ichigo and put her face close to his and kissed his cheek and smiled. "So I was your first kiss the other night."

"Ichigo looked away from her "Yeah I know I'm real pitiful. Sixteen and barely got my first kiss. Sorry if I disappointed you with my lack of experience."

"Ichigo you tried and you succeeded. I couldn't be any more relived. I thought you practiced kissing with your friends or something or had a relationship and didn't tell me about it. So many bad images were circling my head, but if it makes you feel any better it was my first time the other day too." Orihime said.

Ichigo turned around fast "Really? That does kind of ease my mind knowing that we're both virgins."

Orihime's face grew red. 'I hate that word. I don't know why I do. It just means I have never had sex. So why does it make me feel so uneasy? At least Ichigo is also sexual inexperienced.'

"Orihime are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" he questioned.

Orihime snapped back into reality "No no you did fine. If it's ok with you I wouldn't mind a peaceful morning" Ichigo abided and they sat in romantic silence. Orihime looked over towards Ichigo on occasion noticing his physical features. His muscles were making the outline of his body, he was very well toned and his bright orange hair was now down on his face. She never seen him with his hair on his face and she found it incredible sexy. Orihime eyes were traveling slowly downward and intently examined the lower half of him.

The blood rushed to her face with the realization of her staring 'Damnit girl. Get those dirty thought out your head. You're far away from getting close to that part of him and even so you need to control your urges. You're better than that.

Ichigo got up and headed for the water. When he reached the banks he dipped his foot in the water and turned around and yelled "Orihime want to take a swim! It's really warm today!"

'Well it is pretty hot right now. A cool dip in the water wouldn't kill me' she thought. She got up and approached the water next to Ichigo. Like him she dipped her foot into the water to find the he wasn't lying.

Ichigo then got a smile on his face "It would be ashamed if you were to fall in."

Orihime turned around, but Ichigo already got her wrist and started tickling her rib cage. "Ichigo stop it please hahaha. It's too much." Orihime kept laughing and trying to fight off a determined Ichigo. Ichigo then slipped and fell into the water getting Orihime a little wet."

"This water feels great. Come on in." he said.

Orihime smiled back at him 'I knew he wouldn't deliberately throw me in'

"Sorry I can't just jump in. I need to get used to the water so I'll be sitting next to the water with my feet in to start k."

"Fine, but your missing out." Ichigo said while floating towards her.

Orihime put her feet in the water and just let them sit there as Ichigo sat right next to her with his had next to her feet. Ichigo stared off into the distance until he broke the silence "So last night I was assuming that you were awake when I said my little speech."

Orihime looked down to see Ichigo staring back into her eyes. "Yeah I heard. Ichigo I never knew you could be so emotional. You really hit me in the heart last night and I almost cried because of the beautiful words you spoke."

"Yeah, but that's how I really feel. I really do in fact love you Orihime, I am also loving this moment. Just you, me and the noise of silence."

Orihime put her hand on his head and was twirling her fingers in his hair. Ichigo then said, "Orihime I'm envious of your beauty. I have been asking myself how I ended up with an awesome and beautiful girl as you. I think that I don't deserve you."

"Ichigo how can you say that. If anything I don't deserve you." Exclaimed Orihime.

"How? Your so much better than me in every different way." Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, you saved me from a horrible fate of being a basic slave and minion of Aizen. You gave me a purpose in life and made me feel that I'm no longer alone in this world. You go out and fight and protect everyone. What can I do?" She said while lowering her head.

"Orihime you're acting as if you're useless. If it wasn't for you I would be dead right now. You heal people and I protect people. I'm on offense and you're on defense. If you think about it we kinda balance each other out." He said with a smile. "We connect on a whole different level than most people do." He lifted her face and kissed her lips with immense enthusiasm.

When the kiss broke Orihime spoke "Yeah I guess your right. We do make a great team."

"No we make a great couple" He corrected her.

He grabber her hand and led her of the shore into the middle of the pond. The water was waist deep on him, but the water was just below her bust line. 'I hope he doesn't carry me out to far. I'm only wearing a thin nightshirt. He'll be able to see everything.'

Ichigo stopped almost instinctively as Orihime finished her thought. He then brought her close and said, "I love you"

'I love hearing those three words'

"I love you too," she said as her mouth opened allowing Ichigo's tongue to enter. As the battle of their tongues fought in her mouth. Ichigo's hands moved from her back to her stomach. Underwater, he gently massaged her creeping slowly up. His fingertips were just barely touching her soft supple skin. Orihime reacted to his touch by giving a small moan. Ichigo continued to go up and down her belly.

Orihime was tired of his teasing and grabbed his hand and placed it on her left breast. Ichigo was surprised that she did this, but nevertheless started softly massaging her. Orihime was surprised the pleasure coming from this simple touch. She started arcing her back towards him so that their bodies were touching. The warm water current surrounding them increased the intensity of their session.

Ichigo stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He then looked at the waterfall and encouraged Orihime to walk underneath it with him. She nodded her head and she went towards the water. They both entered it to find that that water was extremely cold.

"Whoa holy crap that was cold. Not one of my best ideas" he said

"It's fine. I'm a little frozen, but it's nothing that going back into the tent and maybe spooning each other can't fix." She said while smirking.

"So is that a proposition that I should take up." He said ironically.

Orihime giggled "Yes or I may freeze." She was heading towards the entrance now and then quickly said, "Last one to the shore has to be the little spoon." Orihime then bolted through the wall of water leaving Ichigo behind. He realized he would be in the women's position. "How dare you?" he ran full speed towards the waterfall yelling "Cheater!!!"

By the time Orihime heard the splash she was half way through the water. 'I'll slow down. I personally don't want to hurt his pride, but when will I ever get an opportunity like this to be in control. It would be a great story to laugh about when we're done.'

The pulled in high speed and made it to shore with Ichigo just trailing behind her. "Yeah, who's the woman? I am. Whoot whoot! Yeah!" she said out of breath.

"Damn well a deal's a deal. Go in the tent and get out of those wet clothes. I'll go get dressed somewhere else." Said Ichigo.

Orihime dove into the tent with her bag. Got immediately out of her clothes and into more comfortable loafers. The clouds were now covering the sky making the already still air into a heavy blanket of thin ice. The tent was a haven of warmth as Orihime smuggled underneath the blankets awaiting her man.

Minutes flew by and Orihime wondered where Ichigo was. "Ichigo are you coming the seduction from the water fall in starting to wear off." She yelled out sarcastically.

A few more minutes passed and Ichigo still hadn't come. 'Where could he be? I hope he didn't just leave me in the tent and see if I'll start without him cause I won't. I hope a bear didn't kill him or he is suffocating by something. I should pop my head out just to take a peak. It couldn't hurt or anything.'

Orihime stepped out of the tent and shouted "Ichigo where are you!?!?" The silence was scaring her. She didn't want to believe that he might he hurt in any way. 'Crap where is he. I'm so scared. Why hasn't he …'

Two arms came around her which made Orihime freak with horror "AAAHHH! Let me go. My boyfriend is here in these trees somewhere and when he hears my screams he'll come running with his huge sword and cut you down the road!" Orihime instinctively then lifted her leg up and jerked really hard upwards and hit the person in the groin. The grip loosened and Orihime looked behind here to find an orange blur writhing in pain.

"Ouch." Ichigo meekly squirted out.

"O my god Ichigo. I'm so sorry. I thought some stalker came up and grabbed me and about to have his way." She quickly said. "I never thought it would be you.

"Ouch."Ichigo repeated with a little tear rolling down his cheek.

'I really hurt him. How can I fix this? I have to figure something out. O duh I have healing hands.' She thought.

"Ichigo please let me heal you. This is my entire fault and it's not like I pinched you. I kicked you really hard. Please unzip you pants and let me uhh touch you. There so the pain will disappear."

"No no that's fine Orihime. No need to grab my balls for any reason. It's my fault anyways. I should have known you'd freak and take a crack at my bag." He said while still holding his groin.

"Ichigo don't be a fool. This is my fault and you know it. Please unzip your pants and let me help you. This has to be one of the top pains you've ever felt. If you don't do it I swear I'll rip your pants off."

"Fine fine. Your right. Just gimme a second." Ichigo slowly unzipped his pants, but still had his hand on his groin.

"Ichigo please remove your hand," she requested.

"Don't worry my boxers are elastic. You can work your hand down there. The only reason my hand is here is to hide the part of me I don't want you to see yet. I'm kinda not comfortable with it, you know."

'Yeah I know. That's my reason for not removing neither our own clothes or even attempting at it." She thought.

"I understand Ichigo." Her hand reached underneath his boxers and traveled downward to his boys. She started feeling his hairs on the bottom of her palm, which made her smile because of the sensations it was giving her. Ichigo was looked away blushing heavier the lower she went. She stopped and slowly placed her hand under him. "Soten Kisshun, I reject." She wispered.

Ichigo started to feel great relief as soon as she started. He let out a sigh and he put his other hand on her shoulder. "Thanks that feels much better." They both got up and dusted each other off.

"Now where were we?" Ichigo asked playfully.

"Well you had your arms around me and were about to take me into the tent for some warmth." She smiled back at him.

"Ok then." Ichigo got behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started giving kisses on her neck.

"Time for the takedown" He wispered. He started tickling her belly which made her squirm." Orihime started laughing which provoked Ichigo to pick her up by her legs and carry her into the tent. He placed her right on the blantet and got down in front of her. She molded to his postion and put her arms around his waist. After a few moments Orihime said "Ichigo do you feel weird?"

"To be prefectly honest yes I'm a little freaked by this." Ichigo stated.

They quickly switched and Orihime was now in front of Ichigo. "This feels much better." She grabbed his hand, which was resting on her stomach, and interlaced them with her's. The warmth radiating from him was incredible. She has never been held or felt more welcomed by anyone in her life.

Ichigo was rumagging through her hair. "You smell really nice. Even when your hair is wet."

"Thanks. You didn't smell half bad either." She giggled.

"Orihime. Do you think we would be here right now if I hadn't became a soul reaper?"

"No." she simply stated. "I think we would have been here sooner. No powers to get in our way. No crazy near death experiences. It would have been like every other high school romance."

"Yeah." He kissed the back of her neck. "I think so too."

"Ichigo, what did you think of me when you first saw me back when my brother was at your clinic?" Orihime asked.

"Like what. Like if I found you attractive?"

"Yeah." She said.

"I didn't think of you as anything. I saw you as a girl who was suffering. Thinking of you as attractive at the time was just really fucked up. Pardon my language. If I was sizing you up back then, I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I find that every chick is a possible bedmate. However when you started becoming friends with Tatsuki, I started to think a little differently of you. You became a glint in my eye. I found you to be extremely cute. I didn't know at the time that I had feelings for you, but now that I think about it, all the times I defended you, all the times I got mad at my friends for ogling you were just little bits of emotion coming out that eventually built up until right now."

"You really defended me back then?" she giggled.

"Yeah. I hated what Keigo kept saying about you even if I agreed with it. Point is I didn't want anyone thinking of dirty thoughts of you because I didn't find you to be a slut. I saw you as a pure soul as I see you right now."

"Ichigo. You always know what to say don't you" she said.

"Well not really. I'm just saying what I think. Everything I just told you I what I truly think of you."

'Ichigo finds me to be a pure soul and he's liked me for a while now. He is the one I have been searching for, without a doubt.' She thought.

"Orihime, what did you ever see in me? I mean when I first came to school I must have been intimidating because Chad was my friend and we grew a reputation for being these bad asses who could take down anyone." Questioned Ichigo.

"I really don't know. I just saw and just knew that I needed to get to know you better. I started asking Tatsuki about you only to find out you were her best friend. She eventually caught on that I liked you so she said to stick with her so that you might get interested in me. If I knew you liked me back then I probably wouldn't have been so shy, but I wouldn't have had it any other way." She explained.

Ichigo let go of her hand and placed it on her abdomen. "Neither would I." He whispered in her ear. He traveled up and lightly touched her breasts. This touch encouraged Orihime to turn around and see her partner. His head traveled down and he sucked on her collarbone. Orihime threw her head back with the flow of ecstasy rolled through her. Ichigo was placing kisses along her collarbone and neck.

Orihime could no longer just be on the receiving end of this. He pushed his head away and softly sucked on his neck. A few seconds passed without realization and Ichigo asked "Orihime stop."

"What's wrong?" she questioned.

"Do I have a mark there." He said while pointing to the part where she was.

There was indeed a reddish purple mark there. Orihime nodded and looked a little sad. "Why do you ask?"

"Crap, dad won't let me live this down." He then looked right into her eyes. She looked as if she did something completely wrong.

"Fuck it." He said and went right for her lips with such ferocity. Ichigo opened his mouth waiting entry into hers. Orihime let him in and she caressed his with such swift movement that Ichigo let out a little moan. His hands could no longer contain themselves to her hips and moved underneath her breasts cupping them. Orihime herself placed one of her hands behind his head and the other underneath his ass.

This continued for what seemed like forever. It was getting dark out and Orihime was getting concerned. She then asked, "Asked what time is it."

Ichigo pulled out his phone and turned it on.

"Ichigo why did you turn your phone off. Doesn't your phone have a decent battery?" she asked.

"I do, but.."The phone interrupted him. "_You have 26 new messages."_ Said the phone.

"That's why. I figured my dad would call me a thousand times when he found out I took some money. He also hates the fact that I'm all alone with you. The only reason he let me go was because of my mom. He'll be pestering me when I come home tomorrow. O and the time is SIX O'CLOCK! We basically have spent the whole day together making out." He said with a smile.

"I couldn't think of a better way to spend the day." She said while kissing his nose.

"So you a little hungry. I have only junk food left, which I'm sure you don't mind"

"Of course not." She chuckled.

Ichigo left the tent and came back with what was basically a buffet of tooth decay inside a bag. Orihime was pleased with what see saw. Red bean paste, jelly, cinnamon bread, gummy bears, string cheese, crackers and so much more.

"Ichigo where were you hiding these this morning? I have been dying for one of my creative little snacks." She said gleefully.

"Yeah I decided to save the best for last, as they say. I just really wanted our last meal out here to be a little more enjoyable for you, so I got Yuzu to help me out to pick the sweetest things out of the kitchen." He said with his hand behind his head.

'Ichigo there is no way you could have processed this entire trip inside your head in a matter of literally hours and even get some sleep before this.' She thought.

"Here" he handed her the duffle bag. "I'll go get some drinks."

Orihime reached into the bag and got some bread, jelly and assorted junk and molded it into the perfect sandwich. 'Just a little trust exercise couldn't hurt. I'll hand this to Ichigo as he walks in. I just hope I didn't go to overboard with the stuff I put in here. Last thing I need him thinking is that I'll always be a lousy cook. I'm getting better, just progressing a little slower than most." She considered.

Ichigo reentered the tent and sat right next to her with a six-pack of cola. Orihime handed him that sandwich "Here. I know I don't have the most normal of pallets, but please try it and if it makes you sick I promise to get better or we will just order take out for the rest of our lives." She said enthusiastically.

"Ok, but wait. What's in this? He questioned.

"I put some.." started Orihime.

"On second thought. Don't' tell me. I don't even like knowing what's in my soup when Yuzu makes it. Just makes everything unappealing if you know what's in it. That's why I stopped eating veal."

Ichigo carefully studied the sandwich and was seeing if there was anything gross in it. He lifted his head towards the sandwich and sniffed it a little. After a while he took a bite. He was slow about chewing the bite and swallowed it.

"So? How was it?" She asked.

He took a deep breath and gave his honest answer. "This was ok. I am not used to this kind of thing and for a second I almost threw up. Maybe a few more months of this kind of food I might actually get used to it."

'Not the answer was looking for, but at least he was honest.' She said in her head as it drifted to the ground.

"Crap. Sorry I didn't mean to be so harsh. I was just talking out of ass. Here you try it for yourself. My opinion shouldn't matter."

"No Ichigo. Yes I'm a little disappointed by your reaction, but at least you were honest and that was what I was looking forward. I know you think I'm a bad cook. All this made me realize is that I need to get better at cooking because I won't be just cooking for myself. I'm cooking for both of us. So don't change your taste buds. I'll give up something this time." She explained.

"Thanks Orihime. Don't get me wrong I like this, but I don't think I could eat this on a regular basis."

"It's ok. Lets just chill and eat our separate meals and don't worry you didn't hurt me. If anything you helped me."

Ichigo did as they said. They ate and laugh with some of the wild variations of sandwiches Orihime would make. One was shaped like a heart and the filling was raspberry to match the blood. They could hardly contain themselves and Orihime through the first food.

"So you want to have a little food fight, eh?" Ichigo slammed some bread on her forehead and tackled her to the ground. She was able to get away by slamming some bean paste in his ear. They laughter coming from them was scaring the wildlife. Critters scurrying for some shelter and hiding from a possible monster "Take some gummy bears."

The gummy bears hit her, but she was able to make it out of the tent before Ichigo could grab her foot. She ran towards the water finding out there was no escape. Ichigo came running at her with something behind his back. "Take this." He slammed two slices of bread with jelly on her cheeks. She then took hold of him and was able to knock them both into the water.

They reached the surface of the water and splashed each other until they could no longer breath any more. Ichigo found a hard surface and sat down taking in deep breaths. Orihime walked towards him and sat down on his lap and rested the back of her head under his chin.

"Ichigo thanks for this weekend. I probably would have stayed at home watching TV, instead of being here alone with you."

"Same here. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else either. Tomorrow we go home. I'll take my licks from my dad and we will see each other again soon I promise." He explained

Orihime was staring up into the sky. She has never seen so many stars before. All of them glinting in the sky as if humans could never reach them. 'This weekend will be forever embedded in my memory. I just hope Ichigo will one day top what he did tonight.

The water's current was pushing slightly on their bodies in the most relaxing motion. Ichigo was rubbing her.

"Ichigo what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to get most of the sticky feeling off before we get out of here."

Ichigo finished and they return to the tent in a fresh set of clothes. They both got in the tent and spooned each other with Ichigo and Orihime's hands interlaced as before.

Her eyes her demanding that she closes them. Before they closed entirely she said, "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too Orihime." He said while he kissed the back of her head.

'Never gets tired of hearing those words.' Which was here last remaining thought in his world.

-------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------

RandomHeroX: Well there's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry guys it took so long to put this one out. School has really beaten me like a four year old at k mart so it might be a while before you see chapter five.


	5. My Only Fear

RandomHeroX: Well here's chapter five. Going back to Ichigo's thoughts. This one will be set one week after the last. Currently Ichigo was grounded severely for stealing his father's cash. House arrest is a bitch.

------------------------------------------Chapter 5: My Only Fear------------------------------------

"Ichigo after your done with the bathroom you better go back into your room!" yelled Isshin from downstairs.

"Why can't I just pay you back? Why must you force me to do these meaningless chores? People do care about me Dad. I have a life and a girlfriend. I need to get out of here and take Orihime on a date. It's been too long." Ichigo shouted.

"You're are being punished. You stole my money. You're acting as if you weren't going to get caught or something and for the whole 'I have a girlfriend' excuse won't work on me."

"Dad I haven't seen her in a week. I haven't even spoken to her in a week. Have some sympathy on me."

"No and believe me son. If she really does like you then she'll stay regardless of what's happened. Besides you were alone with her up on that mountaintop for two days. I'm sure you two were banging each other like bongo drums."

"Damnit dad, we didn't do that. Not even once and get your mind out of the gutter. I'm pretty sure I get haul your ass off to jail for dreaming of your sixteen year old son having sex with his girlfriend."

"Your mom must have cheated on me because you can't be part of me. There is no way I would have passed up a time alone in the middle of freakin' nowhere with a girl and not have sex."

"Well sorry for having respect for women and for further reference I don't want to know want kind of sexual desires you had in the days of your youth."

Ichigo closed his bedroom door and collapsed on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Damnit dad why do you always have to be so harsh? Ha, but he hasn't even noticed that I've been sneaking her up to my room the past week. He would probably beat my head in' Ichigo laughed in his mind. Then the weekend with Orihime flooded it's way into his daydreams. Just him and her standing waist deep in the water and kissing. The make out sessions kept rolling back into his mind while he was sleeping. 'Damn that sure was amazing and I finally said I love you to her. That felt so satisfying.'

Knock knock 

Ichigo quickly sat up and checked out the window. Orihime had her hand against the window and was waiting for him. Ichigo opened up the window and grabbed his goddess in a sweet embrace.

"Orihime. You didn't say you were coming over today. Is there a special reason or just me?" He said with a smile.

"There is no reason. I was just bored and I didn't bother to see you yesterday so here I am"

"That's really nice, but my dad has been on my ass today. I hope you're quick on your feet because my dad could burst through the door at any moment with an excuse to make me miserable." He had a disappointed look on his face now.

Orihime kissed him and said, "I don't mind. Besides you know what tomorrow is right."

'Shit I don't know. Better look at the calendar without making it obvious.' Ichigo's vision switched to the left of her and today was December 23rd. 'What the hell is so important about tomorrow? It's Christmas Eve in America, but here it's a different kind of reason. O damn it's the couple's day tomorrow!'

"Of course it's couple's day tomorrow. Don't worry I'll do everything to get out of the house tomorrow, even if I am punished even further."

"Ichigo please that's really nice, but the last thing I want is for you to get in more trouble because of me." She said with her hands up.

"Please. Getting in trouble doesn't bother me in the slightest."

They went silent for a moment staring each other in their eyes. Ichigo couldn't help, but merely gape into those enormous pools of beauty. 'Her eyes are so big. It's almost as if they are trying to suck you in.'

There were footsteps being heard of downstairs. Ichigo looked back and realized it was his dad. "Crap he's coming upstairs. Here get inside." He quickly grabbed her and hoisted her in through the window. 'Pick quickly under the bed or in the closet' He thought

"Here sit in here and please try and stay quite. I have been meaning to have some time alone with you for a while." Said Ichigo

"Ok. You won't even know I was here." Said Orihime

Ichigo closed his closet door and leaped onto his bed making himself look as innocent as possible. The door opened and Isshin walked in with an air horn and blasted it.

"Ichigo! I am leaving for an hour to pick up some things. This house better be spotless when I return." Yelled Isshin.

"Dad you are obviously getting on in years. I cleaned the downstairs yesterday and the upstairs just an hour ago!" argued Ichigo

"I don't care. I am running out of things for you to do around here and Yuzu could really use this time off. She's the one who does all the cleaning around here and she is off enjoying herself. You probably haven't even thought of how happy you've made your sister." Said Isshin

"Dad just please go. I would like to get some alone time so I can just recollect of thoughts and get some rest." He said while looking away from his Dad.

"So that's why you want me to go so you can masturbate in your free time. Ichigo I thought having a girlfriend would change that bad habit of yours." He said in a disappointing tone.

Ichigo blushed three shades of red in a second. "Dad holy shit. I thought we agreed never to bring that up again."

"Ichigo it's perfectly normal what you did and you shouldn't be ashamed of It or anything." Said Isshin

"Well I am so leave and let me repeat. Never mention this to me again. No in fact never even think about that day just erase it from your mind." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah whatever. See you later son." Isshin walked out of the door and then quickly said "Goodbye Orihime."

"Have a nice day Mr. Kurosaki," said a muffled voice from behind the closet door.

'Damnit I keep forgetting Dad is a soul reaper. O well at least he's leaving.' He thought.

"Orihime. Come out. He obviously knows." Orihime opened the closet door and leaped out.

"So your Dad can sense my presence?" she asked.

"Yeah apparently he is a soul reaper and we can't have a moment together without him knowing. It's horrible I know, but it could be worse."

Orihime slid next to him on the bed and they were both on their backs staring at the ceiling. The silence broke when Orihime asked, "So what were you masturbating about?"

Ichigo get even deeper red than he was before 'O shit I never told her what happened in reality that day. I should tell her, but what would she think of me. I find myself a disgusting pervert so what would anyone else think. Well she knows might as well not lie to her face'

"It was you. It was the day when I was taking you on our first date and I took some medicine to make me sleep. One of the side effects of it was sexual arousal during the night and even nocturnal emissions. I was having a dream about you and everything. We were going to have sex." Ichigo was turning redder with each sentence he uttered and was looking away from her. "I woke up suddenly, but the dream ended when before anything happened. I woke up with my 'you know what' all hard. I decided to finish what I started and that's when my dad came through the door and saw me playing with myself." Ichigo body was completely red and the heat coming off his body could roast a marshmallow. Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked back at her.

"Ichigo you don't need to ashamed other than the fact you got caught while doing it. I'm just glad I was the one in there and not someone else." She said comforting him.

Ichigo was completely relived that she was so cool with it. "Orihime how come you're taking this so well? I am appalled with myself I would just assume people would think the same thing."

"Ichigo you need to understand. I don't care what you do in your spare time. I love you for what you are. If you were to wear no clothes ever again and walk around the neighborhood naked I'll still be there beside you, but I'll be trying to put some underwear on you. I liked you back then when you were just an ordinary kid and I'll still love you when you're an ordinary adult."

"Thanks. Hey so why would you be against me being naked anyways? I thought that was like every girl's goal is too get their man to not where anything." He questioned.

"Well I don't want anyone except me to see you naked. Am I being selfish?" she said

"No course not I feel the same way about you. If anyone tries to get a glimpse of you I can promise to end them before they can tell anyone about what they saw." He turned over so he would be facing Orihime. "To put your mind at ease Little Ichi is all yours." His sight pointed downward.

She moved closer to his face and whispered "He better be." Her finger reached out and grazed his cheek. "So what was I doing in your dream."

"You know the stereotypical one. You were naked, seductive and about to have sex with me." He answered with no sign of discomfort.

"What was I wearing?" she kept smiling harder with each new question.

"What's with the inquisition? Why do you care so much of my little dream?" He questioned.

"To tell you the truth I don't know what 'gets you going' Ichigo. I could do something completely unsexy and I don't want that." She said.

"Orihime you could wear grandma panties and believe me I will still find you sexier than any other woman out there. I love it when you dress modestly like you are right now." He said with a smile and his hand traveled down her side.

"Really? Most guys want girls to dress trampy." She said with her eyebrows raised.

"Last time I checked I'm not most guys. I got powers that aren't from this world and I have respect for all things living. The one thing I have that distinguishes me is that I have you as a girlfriend and I am the only one who ever will." She said with blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Ichigo you are so innocent when it comes to this. It's almost too adorable. Why do your cheeks always flush when you say just about anything?" She said and kissed him on the nose.

"You find the answer to that and I'll find you a unicorn made of candy corn. I don't know. I try and not blush or anything, but I can't help it. I am comfortable around you, but there is apart of me that is too shy or something. If you like my blushing I guess I won't try and get rid of it." He said.

"I would love that Ichigo." Her head went down and kissed him on the lips. Ichigo opened his mouth and let her tongue into his mouth. Ichigo caressed her tongue then thought of a brilliant idea. He pushed her off "Orihime lets go on to my dad's bed. Let him sleep in our genetic filth, but let him catch us when he comes home."

"Ichigo. You're so bad, but I couldn't do that. Your dad is such a nice person" she exclaimed

"Come on a little payback for all the crap he's been making me do around here. I promise it'll be fun." He said enthusiastically.

"I don't know. I guess it would be fun from your perspective. I'm in."

"It's settled then. Let's go." Ichigo jumped of the bed and grabbed Orihime in his arms and led her down the hall. He kicked opened his dad's door and went straight for his bed. He plopped Orihime on it and jumped over her landing on her left side. Ichigo could hardly contain his urges. He attacked her lips with his own and both of them started giggling. Ichigo's tongue was licking her collarbone and started sucking on it. Orihime gave a small moan and put her hands under his shirt caressing his well-built chest. Ichigo continued to suck until he left a small mark on her. His hands slipped underneath her and were massaging her butt. Orihime was just lying back and taking all this in and waves of ecstasy rolled through her with each new touch.

Outside, a car door slammed and Isshin brought out the thing we went to go buy, a megaphone. "Ichigo you are getting a rude awakening hehehe. This is beyond fun. I should ground Karin or Yuzu next. Isshin ran upstairs with his mega phone and saw that Ichigo's door was open. He peaked inside and found nothing. 'Where is that boy. He better not has left with that girl or I'll beat him with this thing.' He thought.

Isshin then heard giggling and moaning coming from down the hall. "Ichigo you better not be doing what I think you're doing or this will be less fun than it is." He crept down the hall and put his ear to the door. Muffled sounds were coming from the inside "Ichigo please don't stop. This is too much."

Isshin grew a smile and thought 'Perfect timing there only having a little make out session, but on my bed. Do they think they would get away with this? K here I go. One. Two three.'

The door slammed open and Isshin screamed into his megaphone "HELLO ICHIGO! I HOPE I'M NOT RUINING ANYTHING!" Ichigo jumped off Orihime and onto the floor. Orihime dove under the sheets so Isshin couldn't see her.

"Dad you almost gave me a heart attack. Why would you do this to me?"

"Here's a better question. Why were you on my bed making out? Don't answer cause I already know it, trying to get back at me." He said.

Ichigo was speechless. It was as if Isshin was two steps ahead of him.

"Dad can you please leave. So I can say goodbye to her."

"Yeah Yuzu will be home in a few so dinner will be ready in a half an hour." He left with closing the door behind him Orihime got out from under the covers and dusted herself off.

"Damn who would have thought my Dad was so hard to get. He turned the tables on us. At least we weren't naked or this could have been a lot worse." He said.

"Yeah, but at least it was fun. I'll be going now. I don't want to interrupt your family's dinner." Said Orihime.

"Please it's no trouble if you stay. Yuzu usually makes an sufficient amount of food making leftovers for days." He explained

"No. No. It's fine I have to get home anyway. I have important stuff I need to take care of." She said without looking directly at Ichigo.

'She's planning something. She is being awfully suspicious, but I'll figure out eventually.' He thought

"K. Here I'll walk you to the door." He led her down the stairs and then started to hear the sounds of pitter-patter outside. Ichigo was at the bottom of the stairs and heard the television.

"Breaking News" said the anchorwomen. "There is a flash flooding warning going out to anyone in Karakura Town. Local officials say to stay indoors and to close your windows." The anchorwoman went on with the unimportant information that didn't concern Ichigo's family.

"Ichigo you better not be thinking about going outside. I on the other hand am going back to work. I can guarantee you that there will be people who need my help today. I'll make sure the local hospitals know I'm open for business." Isshin got up from the couch and grabbed his coat and medical badge. "Tell Yuzu and Karin that I won't be home for dinner and your in charge make sure they don't destroy the house and the usual. I'll be back late."

"K Dad. Save some lives. We'll be fine." He said.

Isshin left from his sight and went to the office. "Well it looks like your staying for dinner." he said with a smirk.

"Yeah. I don't want to even try and attempt it. I'll be putting both of us in danger. So what's for dinner? She questioned.

"I'll be making chicken soup. Nothing beats this weather better than soup." Said Yuzu coming out from the outside. Her umbrella was drenched and Karin came in after her.

Karin looked around the house and saw a girl next to Ichigo. She had never seen this person before. More importantly she had never seen Ichigo bring another girl other than Tatsuki and Rukia that one time. Bigger factor of this was this girl was extremely pretty. 'There is no way this person can like my brother. He couldn't get anyone with the physical beauty like this.' She thought

"Ichigo who's the person next to you? Karin questioned.

'O yeah. My sister's have never seen Orihime. Damn I wish I wouldn't have to introduce her with dad missing. Wanted to get it all done with one shot.' He thought

"O this is my girlfriend, Orihime Inoue." He said

"Hi nice to nice you." She bowed her head to Karin.

"Ichigo you have a girlfriend. That's so great. Hello my name is Yuzu. I'm Ichigo's little sister and this is Karin. We're twins." She bowed to Orihime.

"Nice to meet you Yuzu." She bowed back.

"Ichigo what did you do to this poor girl?" Karin then went to Orihime and grabbed her hand and brought her a away from Ichigo She opened up Orihime's eyes and shined a little flashlight in her eyes and looked for anything suspicious. "No. No there's no sign of drugs." She let go of Orihime and examined her carefully.

"Did he threaten you that if you didn't come back with him to his house he would kill you after he raped you and that if anyone asks you're his girlfriend?" Asked Karin.

Orihime's blood was rushing quickly to her face.

"Karin. What the hell? That's not a question that you ask a girl or even a person you barely met a minute ago. By the way what's with the inquisition? So I brought a girl home. You're acting as if I haven't done it before." Said Ichigo

"No that's not it. You brought a really hot girl home and you're not that good looking of a guy so I was wondering if you picked her off the street and were about to create a rape slash murder scene." Karin spoke

Orihime blushed that the fact that even Ichigo's family was surprised with the response she had given.

"Holy crap Karin. Where the hell do you get these sadistic ideas? No she is my girlfriend and we love each other and she will be staying with us for dinner." Ichigo said.

Karin had a stupid look on her face as if she was hit in the gut. "In love? You two have got to be screwing with me, but whatever. Let's just sit down and watch a little TV before dinnertime."

Karin sat on the floor and Ichigo and Orihime took the couch. Ichigo's arm went around the back and Orihime laid her head on his shoulder. As the show started to roll Ichigo started to whisper to Orihime "Hey I hope what my sister said didn't bother you to much. She has this overactive imagination that I will be lonely for the rest of my life because of my basic attitude."

"It's ok. I really didn't mind. It did surprise me at first, mostly cause your sister thought I was attractive, but after I put it into perspective, I really like how they think I'm too good for you."

"Wait how is that good?" pondered Ichigo.

"It's good because you're their big brother. Whether they show it or not they have respect and love you. So they must obviously accept me."

"I guess your right. God your too smart for your own good. I may just have to put you away." He said with a smirk.

"O yes I have been a bad girl." She said while giving putting her head close to his. She kissed him on the lips and Ichigo returned it.

"Get a room you two. Your distracting me from my show." Said Karin.

"I don't think you should be giving us any ideas Karin. We might just act on those and then you might be distracted from a different point of view." He said with a smile and hugging Orihime close to him. She started to blush a little bit with Ichigo's comment, but couldn't help not smiling.

"Gross. I think I'm going to go throw up. Bad images. Really bad images. I don't think I can eat dinner." Freaked Karin.

"Stop being a drama queen Karin. Dinner's ready." Said Yuzu.

The trio arrived at the table and sat down accordingly. Orihime scooted her chair closer to Ichigo. She was nervous considering this was her first real dinner with the Kurosaki family. As Yuzu said there was a big bowl of soup fresh from the stove and a kettle with what was most likely tea on the table. Orihime's nose took in the intoxicating and delicious aroma coming from it.

"Wow Yuzu. Where did you learn to cook so well you're your age? I have trouble making toast in the morning" she joked.

"It's a long story. You see once our mom died. I decided to take over the house responsibilities like cooking and cleaning. Mom was always a good cook and I always wanted to be like her. I read all her recipes and studied everything that she used to do to make the house seem as if she never left. I just hope mother is proud of me from wherever she is." Yuzu said.

"Mom couldn't be more proud of you Yuzu. Hell I'm impressed with how well you've gotten at cooking" Ichigo said.

"Thanks brother now eat before it gets cold." Yuzu demanded. Everyone got their own set of chopsticks and bowls and scooped some food to eat.

Ichigo couldn't help, but notice that Orihime was unusually tense. 'I have to make her feel more welcome, but what is there that I can do.' He thought. He then picked up his chopsticks and poked her on the shoulder. She was hesitant at first, but picked up hers and nudged him on the leg. Ichigo and Orihime kept jabbing each other with their utensils and kept giggling having way too much fun than you should at a table.

As the family was digging into their respective bowls Karin couldn't help notice the playful tension between Orihime and Ichigo. As they stated to settle down she decided to wait for the right moment.

Ichigo had stuck more noodles in his mouth. 'Damn Yuzu you sure can make a decent meal.' He was looking at Orihime and noticed she was started to relax more, almost inhaling the noodle. 'I guess my idea worked out. She's eating like she does around me.' Ichigo continued to stare at her, being reminded on how amazing she looked. 'How can you still be sexy even when you eat? I don't think anyone, even Stephen Hawking, can answer this. Ichigo questioned in his head. He stuck another helping into his mouth.

Karin broke the silence "So have you two had sex yet?"

Ichigo spewed the noodles back into his bowl and Orihime started choking. Ichigo grabbed a cup of tea and offered in to her. "Orihime here drink it all." She took the cup and gulped it down. "Karin what the hell is wrong with you? Of course we haven't." Orihime started coming through and started blushing.

"But Dad told us you did when you were gone that weekend. He said you two were having sex like nonstop." chimed in Yuzu.

Orihime was giggling with every word that was coming from this little girl's mouth.

"O my god. I can't believe rumors are even started in this household. No we didn't I can promise both of you guys this. Besides how do you even know about sex? You guys are what 11?"

"Ichigo I found out about sex last year no thanks to one of your little subscriptions was found underneath your bed" Said Yuzu.

Ichigo was getting more embarrassed 'I never had any magazines like that. O wait now I remember Keigo brought them over and he must have kicked one underneath my bed.'

"I never had a magazine like that. I have no idea what you are talking about. Can we please get back to our meals?" He shouted.

Orihime was covering her mouth trying not to let a single squeak escape her lips.

"Fine after one more question." Said Yuzu.

'God please kill me now. Why does my family have to know every single detail that goes on in my life? At least Dad isn't here. He only would have made it worse' He thought.

"Orihime, what do you honestly see in my brother. He's a good for nothing and have you seen him when he's at home. He's a mean, disturbed teenager that has wet dreams." Yuzu said.

"I don't have wet dreams. What is with you two today?" said Ichigo.

Orihime finished the bite she had put in her mouth. "Ichigo has always been here for me. He rescued me from a horrible demise, he's defended me countless times in both battle and here in school, but even before that I liked him. He was so mysterious and every waking moment I knew I had to get to know him better. Ichigo was always in my daydreams in class also, me and him on imaginary dates and weird obstacles to cross. I just couldn't get him out of my mind."

"Are you sure my brother didn't slip you any foreign substance? Ichigo is the most closed off person I know. Why would he open up to a girl of all people?" questioned Karin

"No I'm completely sober. I assure you that this is a real girl who is dating your brother with knowing what she is doing." Orihime reassured her.

She looked down at her bowl and realized it was empty. Her face colored as she looked around with everyone's bowls still half full.

"Orihime please have another serving if your still hungry. There's plenty and there is no need to be modest. That idea was quickly thrown out the window. " He said directly at Karin.

"Ichigo you knew this would happen the second we found out you were even interested in somebody." Karin said as Orihime put another half a bowl of noodle.

"Your right, but I wasn't expecting any of these questions that an eleven year old shouldn't know about yet." He raised his eyebrows to her.

The meal finished and Yuzu picked up the bowls and cleaned up after the meal. Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and led her upstairs back to his room. He made sure Yuzu's room was locked however because he knew a certain stuffed toy would come and get some if he knew what was going on down the hall. He opened his door and Orihime made her self to the bed. Ichigo locked it and walked in the middle of the room.

"Your family's really funny Ichigo." She said

"Is that what you call funny? I almost exploded with the things they were asking us and what's up with my Dad telling them we've had sex. I just wish my family was more normal, but what are you going to do."

"I like them. They're always concerned about you and what you do." She said while getting up from the bed and she moved next to him.

The rain was pouring even harder outside. "Yeah, but believe me it's not as glamorous as it sounds." Lightning stuck in the distance and a blinding flash of white light enclosed the room and the boom was heard immediately after. Orihime quickly grabbed Ichigo and held him close.

Orihime was shaking. "Orihime do you not like thunder?"

"No I hate loud sounds that I don't expect. I have always been afraid of this weather. When I was little, my brother would be the one I cling to until the storm passed." She answered.

'Wow. She's serious. I can't take advantage of her now. This would be way to easy.'

"Orihime. If you want we can just sit on the bed until the storm passes. I'll be the one that you can cling to this time." He offered.

"Thank you Ichigo. I'm sorry that we can't do anything." She said as he led her to his bed.

"Orihime. It's ok. Sure I thought of bringing you up here and maybe fooling around, but right now you need more than just my pleasure. Believe me I actually prefer this." He said

He lay on his back and she came up on his right side and molded her body to his making sure that every inch was touching her. Orihime was still shaking so Ichigo put his arm around her making sure she knew she ok. "It's ok. I promise the lightning won't come any nearer than it already has. The storm's moving out so the lightning is moving far away."

"Thank you Ichigo. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here right now." She said.

She seemed to relax as Ichigo kept holding her. He was rubbing her back. She had closed her eyes and Ichigo thought she had fallen asleep. Then thunder struck and she let out a squeak and moved up on Ichigo. The lights went out and Orihime screamed a little.

"Are you also afraid of the dark, Orihime?"

"Not really, but I think your sister's are." She said

Screams could be heard from down stairs and Ichigo quickly reached under his bed and picked up his flashlight. "Come with me I have the only flashlight in this house and the backup generator only works for the hospital."

"Ok." She meekly said. Ichigo turn on the flashlight and led her down the stairs.

"Karin! Yuzu! Stop freaking out! I'm here with light." He shined it in their direction. "Hurry get upstairs in your room. You guys can keep it. Me and Orihime will be fine without it." He led them to their room and gave Yuzu the flashlight.

"You know where to find me if you need me." He reassured them and closed their door.

He grabbed Orihime's hand and slowly led her down the hall. Didn't want her to trip. He eventually found the doorknob and entered his room. His window provided very little light to enter. Ichigo stopped. "Orihime it looks like you'll be staying with us. I hope you don't mind using some of my clothes to sleep in."

"Don't worry about me. I'll just sleep in what I have on now." She politely declined.

"Absolutely not. You're wearing jeans. I almost have to make myself go to sleep while wearing those. Please I have big shirts and some extra loafers you can put on. Don't worry, they're clean " He said while heading towards his drawer.

He sifted through it and found exactly what he was looking for. He handed her the clothes. "Before you change do you need to do any daily stuff like brushing your teeth or something? I have some extras so you won't be using mine or anything."

"Sure Ichigo. Is the bathroom far away?" she asked.

"Yes it's actually down the hall, but I better go make sure I do have one toothbrush left." Ichigo grabbed a box of matches and lit one and he quickly led her down the hall and entered the bathroom. He ignited another match and searched the cabinet for a toothbrush. Orihime sat on the edge of the tub and examined the parts of the room she could see 'Where could it be?' He thought 'It's got to be around here somewhere' the match burned to far down an burnt Ichigo

"Ouch." He said under his breath. He lit one more and found what he was looking for. He handed it to her and gave her the toothpaste. The light faded away and they brushed their teeth in darkness. Oddly enough they spat into the sink at the same time. He lit one more match.

"K. I'll be right outside. So when you're done changing I can escort you back." He said

"Ichigo I was thinking that maybe I could have the matches I have a few more things to do in here." He said looking down at the ground.

"Like what?" He said jokingly.

"You know I have to do things that are private." Her cheeks tinted red.

Ichigo thought about it for a second then it clicked and he himself blushed. "O. O yeah. Here please have them. I'll just you know meet you down in the room." He eventually got to his room, changed and sat on the bed leaving the door open.

'God I'm stupid. I am way to clingy. I should have known. I haven't seen her go or ask to go to the restroom today. At least she has the matches so she will eventually find her way back.'

Ichigo kept looking towards the door anticipating seeing the little flicker of light. He waited, but saw nothing coming from down the hall.

'Shit I hope she didn't lose the matches or maybe she'd still on the pot. I'm not going to think about that too hard. She should have been back by now. What if she slipped and fell and is unconscious? I have to go and see for myself' he went staggering down the hall. He noticed he was in front of the room and put his ear to the door. No sound was coming from behind it.

"Orihime, are you ok? You've been in there a while." He said

"Ichigo can you please come in. I can't find the matches anywhere." She responded

A wave of relief crashed into him. Ichigo opened the door and was basically wandering in darkness. 'How am I supposed to find what I can't see?'

"I knew this was going to happen I just didn't think this through cause I had t go to the bathroom. I'm so sorry Ichigo. I wish you could see my face and how sorry I really am." She rambled on.

"Orihime this could have happened to anyone. Besides I thought you had fallen. I was thinking of more dramatic situations." He said.

His hands were like that of a blind guys, arms out stretched and trying to find anything to help him try and figure out where he was. His hands touched something soft.

"Ichigo stop touching me you're making me blush. You can do this another time when we aren't completely in darkness," She said playfully.

"Crap sorry Orihime. It's kind of hard to see in here." he said. Moments later he stepped on the matchbox. "O here I think I found them" he picked up the box and ignited a match. Orihime was standing beside him wearing his Underoath shirt and plaid loafers.

"Thanks Ichigo. I should have paid more attention to where the box was." She said

"Again not a problem. I couldn't get mad at you even if I tried. Let's go back."

Lightning flashed again and thunder came soon after. Orihime jumped into Ichigo's arms and hugged him tightly shivering from head to toe.

While heading to his room he asked, "You weren't kidding when you said you were afraid of thunder. Is there anything else that you are afraid of?"

"Yes. I'm afraid of failing at life. I don't know what I would do if I threw away the chance at a good life my brother gave me."

They entered his room and Orihime dropped her clothes in a pile next to his dresser. They sat down on his bed at they before. "Orihime I don't think you can fail. You're the third smartest person in our class and if that didn't stick have you honestly looked at yourself lately? The girls at school are completely jealous of how much more beautiful you are. There is such a minimal chance of you being a complete bomb in life." He said

"Thanks Ichigo I really needed to hear that. Are you afraid of anything?" She said and looked up at him.

Ichigo thought about it for a second. "I'm not afraid of anything that's a tangible item or animal. If I could say I'm afraid of anything I think it would have to be losing you."

Orihime looked at if she herself was struck with lightning. Tears were forming in her eyes as he began to speak. "I don't know what I would do without you right next to me. If I could think of the ways of how you would affect my life I think the list would continue to infinity. You have influenced me to do so much in the past few years and definitely the past week. Now I couldn't think of a life without you."

Ichigo felt lips hit his almost bruising his inner lip. He couldn't help but to submit to her will as she climbed on top of him. Her legs parted as she was hovering over him. Her kissing was nothing that she has never done before. She kept repeatedly kissing him as if she hasn't seen him for years. Ichigo felt wet droplings in his cheek, but he could care less what it was. Orihime's tongue was out wanting to enter Ichigo immediately. Ichigo opened his mouth as she forced herself in. Their tongues met and Orihime was wrestling his down with such power that it was as if she had become a completely different person in just a matter of seconds. 'Holy shit. What the hell did I say to make her like this? When I figure it out I will have to write it down.' He thought.

Orihime was holding his face in place trying to consume Ichigo. His hands took a detour on her back running them up and down. The rain continued to pour creating an aura of unadulterated romance. Lightning came down once more. The thunder was louder than ever, yet had no affect on Orihime. She continued to kiss Ichigo. He pulled away and was able to squeeze this sentence out. "What happened thought you were scared of thunder?"

"Shut up and kiss me." She said gasping and grabbed his face and went in for another, but at that moment the door opened. Yuzu ran in.

"Ichigo!. Please can we stay with you tonight? That last one was really. ." Her speech stopped when she saw Orihime was on top of Ichigo "Aaah. Dad and Karin were right. I'm so sorry I interrupted." She said while covering her eyes, but still parting them a little bit.

Orihime climbed off of Ichigo and said "Yuzu you don't have to leave. Please don't worry we won't try and pull this stuff while your in here. You need your brother right now I can't stand in the way of that."

Ichigo was in awe of how well she was dealing with the situation. She wasn't blushing and was talking calmly to Yuzu even though she barely met her a few hours ago.

"Please bring Karin and tell her that it's PG and you don't need to worry. If you're still uncomfortable then I will leave and sleep downstairs."

"No. No that's fine Orihime you can stay. I'll go get Karin." Yuzu replied.

Yuzu ran down out of the room and Orihime sat down by the bed. "Orihime, you handled that so well. No sense of hesitation was in your voice. If it were me I would have been freaking out."

"I know. I freaked out too when the door opened, but then I realized your sister was scared and I saw myself in her for a moment. After I made the connection that I was talking to my younger self, made it easier for me. It's just a shame we can't continue. I was so into it. The things you said were beautiful I couldn't believe I played such an enormous role in your life even before we started dating. I couldn't resist you."

Ichigo then got up and sat next to her "Thanks Orihime. Yeah I guess you were my inspiration for a long time, but up until now is when I noticed it. You have been my driving force to get better at just about everything from school to battles to dating. The only constant in those is you."

He looked back at her and saw that her face was on the verge of tears again.

"Please don't cry even if it's one of those that is good. I don't like to see people sad." Said Ichigo. A tear streamed down her face and Ichigo whipped it away with his thumb.

'So, she was crying. Those were tears that i felt.' he thought

"I can't help it. You too have been my muse to get better at things. It's so uncanny that we share the same ideology. Also hearing these words come from your mouth it like a dream come true. I have been waiting and dreaming of you to say these kinds of things to me. Everytime I hear them it makes me so emotional that I burst into tears." She sobbed out. More tears ran down her face so she rubbed them on her sleeve.

Ichigo moved his face closer and kissed her. She kissed back and another tear ran down her face.

Karin cleared her throat and they stopped what they were doing and smiled.

"I thought you said it was PG Yuzu, but I'm watching teens making out."

"Karin why did you have to ruin it?" she then turned to Orihime and said, "That was very beautiful Orihime. I never thought anyone would feel this strongly towards brother." She ended it with a bow. Yuzu then nudged Karin.

"Yeah I thought Ichigo would be alone forever with his attitude. I'm glad he found someone he can't even compare himself to." She then bowed. Thunder crashed upon the earth and Yuzu ran for Ichigo's feet.

'I'm so glad my family took a liking towards Orihime so quickly. This just makes dating her easier with my family.' Thought Ichigo.

"Ok so how do you want to sleep tonight girls. You want to be on the bed with Ichigo or …" she was cut off by Karin.

"Actually me and Yuzu decided to take the floor so we brought our sleeping bags. You can sleep with Ichigo on the bed."

Ichigo received a surprised look on his face. "Are you sure Karin? We might just forget you two were here and might start fooling around." He joked.

"Shut up and go to bed or we'll tell Dad how you're as soft as a marshmallow and you know he'll squish you till you're nothing more." Threatened Karin. "Just thank Yuzu for convincing me to come here. I'm trusting you won't do anything while we're present."

"Thank you Yuzu" said Orihime.

"Yeah kids. Thanks for being nice to Orihime on her first visit. Although it was embarrassing for me you both we're welcoming and that's what matters." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah thank you both for welcoming me as one of the Kurosaki's. I couldn't be happier." Said Orihime gleefully.

"No problem." Yuzu and Karin said together.

Yuzu and Karin curled up really close to the bed. Lightning came down, but the sound came from miles away. Ichigo grabbed Orihime and pulled her close and gave her a kiss. He lay on his back and she was on his right side. Her body was slowly encircling him like a cocoon.

After a few minutes Ichigo said" Orihime are you awake?"

"Yeah you want to ask me something?" she questioned.

"Before I forget, Happy one week anniversary."

"Happy one week anniversary Ichigo." She repeated.

Ichigo kissed the top of her head and placed his head on the pillow. His eyelids closed and he slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

------------------ ----------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------

RandomHeroX: There's chapter 5. This one took a while, but all in all I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the couple's day date. Believe me when I say there will a lot more characters this time around. Yes this is a legit holiday in Japan on Christmas Eve couple's spend the day together. You might want to start using this day instead of Valentine's Day because stuff is all on sale. Read. Laugh Review doods.


	6. Dark Days

RandomHeroX: This one will be in Orihime's POV. This one is going to be the date and it will start the morning after. Thanks for the reviews that i have recieved so far. I know this is long overdue and review if you haven't. It's always good to hear from the public. Once more thank you.

-----------------------------------------Chapter 6: Dark Days----------------------------------------

Orihime was in a deep slumber, dreaming of Ichigo and her. They were on a mountaintop where they pledged their lives to one another in ceremonial bliss. They kissed and walked back down the aisle where she got all the greetings from her friends. She was finally united under God and would be together forever. The dream ended and her head was lying on Ichigo's right peck. His breathing was slow and steady creating a relaxing sequence and Orihime almost fell sleep again. His arm was around her making sure she was safe. She looked up at him and thought about what he said last night.

'So I really am your only fear Ichigo. I should do something nice for you, but what? I could make breakfast, but I can't cook. It would taste awful and that's really a reward.' Her vision glanced at Yuzu and her mind hatched a brilliant plan.

'I have to do this as quietly as possible.' She thought. She gently slid Ichigo's arm off her and crawled over him, making sure none off her was touching his body. She laid flat on the floor, on all fours and made it to Yuzu's sleeping bag. She was sleeping so soundly that Orihime almost took back what she was about to do.

"Yuzu. Yuzu. Please wake up." She whispered while gently shaking her.

Seconds later Yuzu let out a moan. She turned to face Orihime and her vision started to come through.

"Orihime? What do you want and why are we whispering?" she asked quietly

"I'm going to do something nice for Ichigo, but I need your help. Mind giving me a hand?" Orihime asked.

"Yes that's fine." Yuzu replied sleepily.

"K lets go downstairs. Be sure to stay quiet we can't let Ichigo wake up or it will ruin the surprise." Orihime said while lifting up Yuzu.

"No problem Orihime." The duo crept downstairs and Orihime brought her into the kitchen area. She noticed that a small lamp was on in the corner, which signaled that the power was online again.

"K. Yuzu I'm not good at cooking so I need your help to make a special breakfast for him. I have to do something for what he said last night and this is the most thoughtful thing I could think of in my current situation..." Yuzu cut her off.

"Say no more. Of course I'll help you. So did you have anything in mind what to make him?" asked Yuzu.

"Actually no, so maybe you could help me with that. We have to have waffles of course, but there are so many other combinations to go with that. I want it to be special, so there has to be something that defines it from any other entree." Said Orihime.

"We could have crepes as a side meal and fill them with strawberry jam." Inputted Yuzu.

"That's a good idea and we could have milk and pop tarts and buttermilk pancakes and cheese and ice cream and soda and.." said Orihime.

"Orihime, let's not get to ahead of ourselves. We'll do as much as we can. Come on I'll get the pots and pans. I promise Ichigo will be impressed with his meal." Assured Yuzu.

While Yuzu was getting the kitchenware Orihime asked "Yuzu. I am really amazed with your cooking. I was wondering if you could give me some lessons. I need to make better food. I don't want Ichigo to put up with my awful cooking our whole lives. I want to make a good wife for Ichigo. This is my worst enemy so mind helping me out?"

"Of course I'll help you Orihime. I always hoped Ichigo would find a girl to make him happy. I know there is flaws with everyone and I never thought that one would be cooking, but don't fret. This is a good thing. I am helping my brother in a small way so I don't feel as if I was useless in his eyes. I'll know deep down that I helped his life in some way." Confessed Yuzu.

"That's so sweet. Yuzu I always wished for a cute little sister like you. Thanks for attempting to teach me and don't worry about your brother. I promise to take care of him." She said with a grin.

Yuzu smiled back and they both started to get to work. Yuzu and Orihime were laughing and having fun. They were tossing flour everywhere and by the end of the lesson both were covered in a complete mess.

"Wow Yuzu! I never thought we could pull it off, but we did, a whole meal just for Ichigo and a not a minute to late. Ichigo usually wakes up around this time." Said Orihime.

"Yeah. Waffles and a pancake hybrid with strawberry jam, maple syrup and buttered toast and a chocolate crepe on the side is a sweet breakfast. It's almost a shame that we can't eat this." Said Yuzu.

"Hey we still have enough for one more panffle. It will be small, but at least we will be able to taste our success." Said Orihime. She poured down the batter into the pan and waited for the appropriate time to flip it onto the waffle maker. She pressed it and put it out. It was small but still enough of each to share a bite. Orihime split it and gave the other half to Yuzu. Orihime put it into her mouth and was overwhelmed by the sensations in her.

"Yuzu this is incredible. I have never made any this good before. Ichigo is going to love this. Thank you so much for helping me." Exclaimed Orihime.

"No problem. Besides this was a joint effort. I have never even thought of combining pancakes and waffles. This is just as your accomplishment as it is mine." She said and grabbed a wet cloth. "Catch Orihime. I'm sure to don't Ichigo to see you like this."

Orihime caught it and washed off some off the noticeable stains and blemishes.

Footsteps could be heard coming from the stairwell. Isshin was following his nose from the intoxicating aroma. "Wow. It's been a while since the smell of breakfast woke me up. I can't wait to dig into this." He said with his hand reaching out for the crepe.

Yuzu grabbed his hand. "Dad you will not touch any of this. This is Ichigo's breakfast. Orihime worked really hard to make it. I promise to hurt you if you even touch the steam coming from the panffle."

Isshin's vision directed towards Orihime. She stared at her feet and heavily reddened.

"I almost am sick to my stomach to think I did such a thing." Isshin remorsefully said He ran over to the Masaki poster and cried out "Can you believe it? Our darling son has a girlfriend and she has made him breakfast. I have never been so proud him."

Orihime was giggling at the sight of his Dad 'I just can't believe Ichigo doesn't think his Dad is funny. He's one of those fun parents that everyone can enjoy.' She thought.

"Orihime, I'm going to go wake up Ichigo before this effort was wasted." He said.

"No wait Mr. Kurosaki" she said, but it was too late. Isshin was already upstairs and Karin was walking half asleep down the stairs.

"What's with the rush?" asked Karin. Isshin kicked open Ichigo's door.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" yelled Ichigo.

"That." Stated Yuzu.

"AAAAHHH. HOLY SHIT DAD WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Loud thuds were coming from upstairs and crashing noises were happening every so often.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS ICHIGO! ORIHIME MADE YOU THE BEST DAMN BREAKFAST AND BY GOD YOU'RE GOING TO EAT IT ALL!" shouted Isshin.

"WHAT!? DAD, WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME UP HERE?!"

"I'M TRYING TO GET YOUR ASS DOWN THERE." He screamed.

'Isshin, please go easy Ichigo. I know you won't hurt him, but the way you guys interact, anything's possible.' She thought. She was getting more worried with each fist being thrown.

"BACK OFF OLD MAN!" a body of a middle-aged man came rolling down the stairs.

"Wow son. You have been well trained. I didn't think you would ever become better than me." He said.

"Dad we could have avoided all of this if you would just call me downstairs. We don't have to fight every single time we meet." Ichigo offered.

"Are you kidding? This is the only exercise I get all day. If you think I'm going to give up this workout with you then you must think I'm not insane." He laughed crazily.

"Dad. I'm I'm" Ichigo paused for a moment and his nose reached high into the air. "What's that implausible scent? It seems as if it's come from the heavens." He looked at the plate with all the food.

"Wow. Who made this?" he questioned and looked at Yuzu.

"I only helped, but this wasn't my idea." She said and pointed indirectly at Orihime.

Orihime looked away from him blushing heavily.

"Orihime you made me breakfast? This looks amazing." He took the crepe and took a bite out of it. Happiness quickly was recognized on his expression. He dropped the crepe and went over to Orihime. His lips pressed against hers. She was surprised at first, but submitted shortly. Her eyes closed as she was lost in romance and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'I can't believe Ichigo is kissing me in front of his family. I never thought he would have the guts to do it.'

The kiss ended and his Dad was the first one to say "Woo Ichigo. That was so hot I'm actually sweating." He said. He ran over to the Masaki poster "Did you see that honey? Our little Ichigo has become such a romantic. Kissing chicks whenever he feels like. I've never been so proud of him."

While the rest of the family was distracted by Isshin's speech, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and the tray and quietly walked up the stairs. He closed the door behind him and set the food on the nightstand. "Orihime this was the best damn thing I've ever tasted. I can't wait to try everything else."

"Ichigo. Why did we come up here?" she asked.

"I didn't want my family to bug us while we're eating. That's right you're eating this with me. I would feel guilty if I ate it by myself. Said Ichigo.

"Thank you Ichigo. I actually wanted to try my meal. I only had a small amount of the panffle and I haven't really tasted the other stuff." She said.

"What's a panffle?" he asked.

"O it's one of my creation's. It's a waffle and a pancake. One day I wanted both but didn't want to create to separate batters so this is what I came up with. The panffle." She happily explained.

"You really aren't a normal thinker are you? Always thinking outside of the box and that's what I like about you. Now come on and sit down and eat with me. I'm sure it will be better than last night's meal." He chuckled.

"Ok Ichigo." She said. She sat down next to him and split the crepe. She quickly stuffed it into her mouth and was amazed how well it tasted.

"O my god. This is freaking indescribable. My mouth it in a flavor frenzy." Remarked Ichigo.

"Yeah. This is easily the best I have done so far. I'm glad you like it. It took a lot of planning, but with Yuzu's help I'll be able to do this everyday."

"Awesome Orihime." He said while taking a bite out of the panffle. "There is just an orgasm in my mouth. I have never had this much excitement going on in my mouth."

"So my tongue wasn't as satisfying as this meal?" she joked.

"Damn I set myself up for that one. If I say yes then I look like an idiot and if I say no then it says that you're unsatisfying. Touché Orihime." He smirked.

They kept eating the meal and tossing back jokes and kisses. Before they knew it, breakfast was over and Ichigo took the dish downstairs. Orihime took a seat beside the bed.

'Thank you so much Yuzu. This idea worked out better than I expected. I'll find out a way to pay her back eventually.' She thought. A loud thump came from behind her. She turned her head and found Toshiro sitting on the window seal.

"Captain Hitsugaya! What brings you about?" exclaimed Orihime.

"Where's Ichigo? I need to speak with him and you for a moment." He blankly said.

"About what?" Ichigo asked walked through the door.

"It's about Renji. He seems to be spiraling out of control. He is hardly taking his position as a lieutenant seriously. He basically has been sloshing around the soul society just bringing a dark cloud wherever he goes. His personality has completely changed since the attack on Heuco Mundo. I've also overheard that he wishes to see you Orihime."

"Why"

"That I do not know, but in any case it could be to harm you or even you Ichigo. We can't have our saviors die for a petty reason such as a disturbed lieutenant. We can't protect you because he hasn't proclaimed to do anything to any of you. I came here to warn you guys about his possible return and to be cautious. I think he blames you, Orihime, for Rukia's death even when we all know you had nothing to do with it. Sorry if I came at a bad time though."

"Not a problem Toshiro. Thank you for giving us this message. You better hurry now. Momo is probably waiting for you." She Orihime.

A vein on Toshiro's head grew and gripped the window, almost cracking it. "Who told you I was going on a date with Momo today?"

"Rangiku of course. She said she has never seen a more relaxed you when Momo said yes."

"Who else knows about this? Tell me now." Toshiro growled.

"Well she said she only told me and Izuru, and Hisagi and most of the tenth squad and some of the lieutenants."

"So basically everyone. Damn Matsumoto! I am a captain and I have a fucking reputation. What the hell is going to happen to me when the rest of the soul society knows? I already have enough trouble because of my young age and now because Momo is roughly my age so everyone going to think it's a kid thing. I'm an adult damn it. Could I be exiled from the soul society like Urahara for having relations with my fellow members…" Toshiro rambled on of the potential consequences.

"Toshiro calm down. I'm sure people will speculate, but I don't think it will get out of hand. You just go enjoy your little date." Joked Ichigo.

"I'm not a child. This is as real a date as any other couple. I'm going to back now. Just heed my warning and be careful." He said and jumped out of the window.

"Remember if she slips you the tongue on the first date, she's a slut." Ichigo yelled out the window.

"Shut the hell up Ichigo" could be heard into the distance as Toshiro left this world.

Ichigo crawled over Orihime and handed her his navy blue jacket. "You're going to need this when we leave." He said.

"Leave? Where are we going?"

"Don't worry we're just going to the mall. They put up an impressive lightshow this time of year and this year I finally have someone to share it with. I just need to grab a few clothes and you can change in here. Pick whatever you want just make sure you check if there is any holes in it. We had a moth nest a couple months ago and I never really went through my inventory." He explained.

"Ok Ichigo." He grabbed his things and left for the bathroom. Orihime was rummaging through his closet wondering what to wear. 'This would be much easier if I knew what was in here. I haven't gone to see the lights since my brother went to take me. Now I'm sharing it with Ichigo. I wonder what we'll do there.' She thought.

After going through about thirty shirts she found one that perplexed her. "Ichigo there is no way this can be yours." It was a Happy Bunny black T-shirt. It had a light blue bunny on it and the quote was 'Meth, finally a simple way to become a twitchy idiot in no time.'

"I am so wearing this. This is so cute." She tore off her Underoath nightshirt and snapped on her bra and put on the t-shirt.

"O man I hope it's not too tight. Stupid boobs getting in the ways of things again. Well I'll be wearing a jacket so it won't be that big of a deal.." she said. She continued through his closet looking for his pants. Pair after pair was blue jeans. "Decisions, decisions' she joked too herself.

He picked the pair with the no frayed edges and replaced her loafers. She gathered what she had worn during the night and put them in the hamper. She sat on the bed waiting for Ichigo's arrival. 'I can't believe how I'm in Ichigo's bed and in his room. I would have thought it would have taken me months to get here.' She grabbed his pillow and started smelling it taking in his scent.

'I wonder what body spray you use. This smells heavenly' She kept smelling it and the door opened. Ichigo walked in and was wierded out with what he was seeing.

"Orihime what are you doing?" he said teasingly.

She quickly let go of the pillow and lightly blushed. Embarrassed she broke out in a frantic "I wasn't doing anything gross I swear."

"Orihime you looked like one of those people in the febreeze commercials." He laughed. "Now come on. We're wasting time when we could be together. Wait what are you wearing?" he posed.

Orihime pulled on her shirt and was giggling.

"O damn I almost forgot I owned that shirt. Tatsuki thinks it's so funny to buy me girl shirts on my birthday, but hey I like Happy Bunny." He said through a red face.

"Don't be embarrassed Ichigo. I think it's kind of cute that you own this shirt." She said with a grin.

"That's what bother me." He went and reached for her hand and pulled her off the bed. "Make sure you get that jacket. The weatherman predicted snow and there is a small amount making it's way to town."

The two made it downstairs and out the door. The weather was frigid even with the jacket on. Orihime went underneath Ichigo's arm for warmth. The heat radiating from him was enough to stabilize her making her comfortable. He put his arm around her waist and they strolled down to the mall. They walked in silence enjoying their better halves walking next to them. Orihime broke the silence.

"Ichigo, why did you kiss me if front of your family? I never thought you would ever have the courage to do it." She said as she looked up at him.

"Never thought I would be able to either. I don't know what came over me. The only thing I remember is that I was eating your food one second and the next I was kissing you. I didn't bother to fight it because it felt so right to do it at the moment. Didn't you like it?" He said.

"Yes actually. It had something to it that made it special and I'm glad you did it. Your Dad made a big deal out of it which I found to be funny." She smiled.

"That's the only thing I regret. At least it's over and I won't be as embarrassed the next time we kiss in front of them."

They arrived in the front and Ichigo opened the door for her. The mall's warm air sent a wave of pleasure into both of them. The lights and shrubbery that now coated the place astounded Orihime. White, green, red, blue and orange lights streamed across each stairwell and in front of each store. All of it was elaborately decorated and the pleasant sent of pine loomed over their heads.

"Wow, Ichigo. This is better than I remember. Thanks for taking me." Orihime exclaimed.

"No problem and I brought some cash, don't worry it's mine." He said.

"Please Ichigo. You don't have to buy me anything. I'm happy just being here with you." She said.

"Come on I'll feel like a jerk if I don't. It's guy code to buy your date something and if it's payment that bothers you, I can think of other ways if you know what I'm talking about. Wink wink nudge nudge." He humorously hinted.

Orihime grinned and they walked through the mall looking at the various designs and enjoying the scenery. Each storefront was vividly decorated to compliment the season. They reached a store they knew that they would stop at in the back of their minds, Victoria's Secret.

'Damn. I knew we would end up here and I was going to show Ichigo some fun things, but now that I'm here I don't know what to do.' She thought. An uncomfortable tension was brought about the two. Ichigo's blush started to deepen and Orihime got red herself. She thought of a brilliant idea.

Orihime grabbed his hand and said "Ichigo let's go inside." She tried to pull, but was unsuccessful to move him and inch.

"Orihime. I can't go in this store. I've had bad experiences in there." He spoke.

"Really? Like what?" she questioned.

"First time was easily the worst. When I was young my Dad and me came in here cause he wanted to buy something sexy for my Mom. I was basically dragged in here back then too. Anyways after about a half an hour of playing with my thumbs, my dad finally found something and we went to the register. While we were ringing up the clothing he announces proudly 'MY SON WOULD LIKE TOO KNOW WHAT THE BIGGEST BRA IS IN HERE!' Everyone in the store looked at my dad who was pointing at me. I honestly was never more publicly embarrassed in my life. I didn't even have a jacket to cover up the red on my face, that's how bad it was." He explained.

Orihime was laughing by the end of his story. Ichigo's face blushed harder. As Orihime started to settle down she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him.

"Ichigo you don't need to be embarrassed. Well yes, but it was funny. You shouldn't hide stuff like this from people. They will laugh with you as well." She said.

"Yeah. I guess so." He said with a smile.

"So how was your second time?" she asked.

"Second time wasn't as bad, but still bugs me. Last time Keigo, Mizuiru, and I came down to the mall to pick up chicks. Well they were picking up chicks. I don't even remember why I came along. We eventually came down here and Keigo ran inside because he thought he could get some chicks, which were shopping. Mizuiru and I ran in to get him out, but he went out of control in there. He put a thong over his head and was running around and then he grabbed me tried to force me over into a dressing room. I tripped and fell into a basket of bras and I freak out and knock over a manikin by then the mall cops arrive and arrest me. That was not one of my defining moments." He said with a smile.

Orihime grinned back at him "See. It's ok to laugh at yourself. I'm laughing with you." She kissed him again. "It's ok we don't have to go in there. You tell me when you're ready and we will conquer this phobia of yours together."

Ichigo smiled and they walked away from the store heading in the opposite direction of it. As they were strolling down the mall, Ichigo took hold of Orihime's hand. She started to blush. She couldn't help not being enchanted by Ichigo's boyish charm. His hand was extremely warm and held hers gently. As they were walking she noticed how Ichigo's brow lessened giving him a calming expression. 'It's weird. I have only seen this side of Ichigo only a few times. I love seeing him like this. It's almost like seeing a completely different person.' She thought.

She reached around and kissed Ichigo. Surprised at first, but he succumbed to her kiss nonetheless. Their tongues met and she went into his mouth and slowly stroked his tongue. He slowly moved her to a small corner and ran his fingers through her hair. Her hands rested on his shoulders and she continued to roll her tongue in his mouth. Ichigo pulled away.

"Not to be a moment killer, but was there any reason for this?" He smirked.

"No reason. It just felt right to do it then. I saw your face and I don't know, I lost control. One second I'm walking beside you and the next I'm kissing you." She smiled back.

"Now that's an answer I like to hear." He said coolly as he wrapped his arms around her body, pushing both of their bodies closer than before. He went in for a deep kiss and Orihime opened her mouth accordingly. Ichigo tickled the roof of her mouth creating immense pleasure for her, who was laughing inside his mouth creating a chain reaction. They stopped momentarily to catch their breaths. Now ready for round two, Ichigo placed his hands on her waist and placed a kiss on her collarbone. Her arms interlaced around his neck and heat rushed to her cheeks. She let out a moan as he sucked lightly and massaged her sides.

Slurp Slurp 

The annoying sound of someone's empty cup ended the session. Uryu was standing there with an enormous soft drink and was sipping out of the straw while looking ever so curiously at what Ichigo and Orihime were just engaged in.

"Why did you stop? It was just getting to the good part." He said with a no tone in his voice. He continued to sip on his drink.

"Uryu. What the hell do you think you were doing? Why were you just standing there staring at us like that?" Ichigo angrily asked.

"I was just exiting my lens crafters office with this new pair of glasses." He stated as he lifted his glasses slightly. "And I was going to head out of here when I heard so strange sounds. Curiosity got the best of me and I found the both of you kissing. So I got to thinking that maybe I should break up this loving moment. So I figured out the eeriest way possible and here we are now." He explained.

"That was an awful story Uryu. Honestly how lonely are you that you have to stare at others making out?" Ichigo directly aimed at Uryu.

"I'm not that lonely. I was with your mom last night and she seemed to welcome me just fine." Uryu said.

Orihime gasped with the sudden comment. 'Uryu that was in bad taste. Wait. Does he know that Ichigo's mother is deceased?' She quickly thought.

"What the fuck did you just say you scrawny piece of shit?" growled Ichigo through gritted teeth.

"O. Did I hit a nerve mama's boy? Are you going to defend your Mom's honor, but in the same process destroy your own?" Uryu provoked.

Ichigo was clenching his fists, baring the knuckles a pale shade of white. "Asshole. My Mom's dead."

"Please. You think I'm going to believe that old trick. That's the oldest defense. You think I'm going to feel remorseful for your mom. Find a better comeback and find me so I can laugh at your second attempt." He said as he turned his back. "I'm out of here."

Ichigo bolted for Uryu. He almost reached him until he slammed into a yellow barrier. Orihime's shield was the only thing that was separating the two boys.

"Orihime! Why did you do that? Let down this shield. He must pay for what he said." Ichigo yelled with tears forming in his eyes.

"Ichigo. He obviously doesn't know. You can't just go beating him up for something he has no comprehension of." Explained Orihime.

"There's no need to defend me Orihime. Ichigo's just a little bitch. He loves his mom too much." Scolded Uryu.

"Shut up Uryu. Don't you dare think I won't let down this shield and let Ichigo kick your ass. You owe him an apology." yelled Orihime.

Uryu became surprised from Orihime's harsh words.

"Ichigo. Please explain." She said calmly.

Ichigo got up and dusted himself off and looked Uryu in the eyes. "My mom is really dead. She died when I was about nine by a hollow."

Uryu sensed the seriousness in Ichigo's voice. "O shit. I'm sorry Ichigo. I never meant for it to be used like that. If there is anything I can do to repay you, I'll gladly abide." He sincerely said.

"Just don't talk about what you saw today and get out of here before I find another reason to kill you." Ichigo said.

Uryu walked away without saying anything else. Orihime lowered her shield and they returned back to her hairpins. Orihime watched from a distance as Ichigo wiped the water from his eyes. When he finished, he went towards Orihime.

"Th-thank you Orihime. That could have ended badly." He looked down at his feet as they shuffled on the ground.

Orihime came closer and hugged him. Ichigo retuned it and they stood like that. "It's ok Ichigo. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You did the right thing by letting him go. I would have been there to kick his ass too if he wasn't about to give a formal apology."

"I know you would have." He said. He held her tighter and slowly let go. "If it's ok with you Orihime, can we just head home right now."

"Sure Ichigo." They walked slowly towards the exit. 'What the hell is wrong with Uryu? Those jokes are staler than the marshmallows underneath my couch. Why did he have to even be here to ruin Ichigo's mood?' Her face glanced his. 'He looked so depressed. I hope there is something here I can do to help.'

As they came closer to the exit, they saw a crowd of people thronging around it. "What's going on here?" he pondered. They entered the mass and struggled to get through. Ichigo stopped and asked some stranger "Do you know what's going on here sir?"

"I'm just as clueless as you are." The gentleman answered. Ichigo looked around at all the people and noticed that a man with a megaphone was standing above the crowd.

"People. There is a weather report out of heavy snow. So far an inch has fallen and more in to come as the day passes. As the owner of this mall, I am allowing you too make your way home, but at your own risk. We are allowing this establishment to be a temporary shelter for anyone who wishes too stay. We will have a sign up sheet for those who are staying. That is all."

"So, do you want to try and make to home or stay here?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't know Ichigo. I want to leave, but I don't think we have the right clothes on for it. I'll go wherever you want to go." She said.

"I'm leaving this decision up to you. I don't want to make you do something you're uncomfortable with."

Orihime thought about it for a second and finally came up with a solution. "We'll leave, but only if we go to my home. It's only a few blocks from here so we won't put ourselves in any real danger."

"Ok." He grabbed her hand and led her through the horde. Before he left to the outside he pulled off his jacket. "Here wear this one also. I'm think I'll be fine. I personally love the cold air."

"Ichigo. You'll freeze to death. You have to wear it." Orihime protested.

"No believe me I think this is for the better." He opened the door and they were met with blistering cold winds and fresh powder.

As they trudged through the snow, Orihime couldn't help but notice that Ichigo was huddling over closer and closer to his body for warmth. 'Ichigo you have to stop being as stubborn as a jackass. I have to get this jacket on him.' She slid off her jacket and slowly draped in over Ichigo's back. He was hesitant at first, but stopped by a lamppost and put it on.

"Thanks Orihime. Sorry if I worried you. I just didn't want you to be cold at all even if it cost me my own health." He said.

"It's ok Ichigo. I would kiss you right now, but I'm afraid that our lips would get frozen together." She smiled.

Ichigo managed to force a smile and he continued on to her apartment. Orihime noticed that a little frost was forming on Ichigo's fingertips and his face getting paler. She rubbed her hands quickly together and placed her hands on his. Ichigo's hands were almost like an ice block, each individual finger was and stiff from the continuous, unforgiving wind. Ichigo's face was slowly regaining some of its color as Orihime tried her best to improve his body temperature.

They finally reached the apartment and both of them were huddling each other for warmth. They walked up the stairs and Orihime fished out her keys and opened the door. Sadly enough the apartment wasn't the dramatic change of temperature as they had hoped. It was still cold and lowered the moral of the couple.

"Well. This is not what I was hoping for, but at least we're here and under a roof." Orihime said.

"Yeah." Ichigo said while still half frozen.

"I'll go put on the heater." Orihime said as she mover toward the thermostat. She pressed the 'on' button and waited for the heat. She put her hand near the vent, but no feeling of heat relief was coming through.

"I guess the blizzard knocked out the power temporarily. Do you have anything to warm up our insides? I wouldn't mind anything." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah, but the power is out. There is really nothing I can make that would actually be warm enough." She said as she place her hand on her chin.

Ringing came from Ichigo's pocket. They jumped with the sound of the ring tone. Ichigo grabbed his phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"It's just my Dad." He said as he flipped up his phone. "What is it?"

Orihime decided to go into the kitchen, still being able to hear parts of Ichigo's conversation. 'It's getting dark so I have to light some candles. They will provide some warmth and provide enough light so we can walk around without tripping.' Orihime thought. She grabbed her lighter and walked around the apartment lighting each candle and placing one in each room. She could barely interpret what Ichigo was talking about to his father, but from what she heard Ichigo was getting increasingly angry with him. She placed a candle on the coffee table and Ichigo hung up his phone.

"What was with the call Ichigo?" asked Orihime.

"That was my Dad. He was just saying to stay at the mall and that it's way to dangerous to go outside. Then I told him where I'd be staying tonight. He didn't take that to well. He started freaking out saying you better not try anything funny and if you are you better wear a condom. I was getting pissed because that's all he thinks we do, is have sex. We obviously haven't but the point that he thinks that's the only point in our relationship is sex just bugs me. I just hung up on him after that." He explained.

Orihime smiled. 'Ichigo is starting to feel like his old self. I hope that the power returns soon. It really is getting cold in here and candles only produce so much.' She thought.

"Orihime." Ichigo said now blushing a deep red.

"What is it Ichigo?" inquired Orihime.

"If it's not crossing the line can I borrow some warm pants? Jeans aren't the warmest of clothing and I'm afraid that if my body doesn't get warmer soon, I might come down with a serious condition." Ichigo said while looking away.

Orihime laughed inside her head. "Ichigo. You don't have to beat around the bush. Just come out and say it. I am cold and am in the need of some warmer clothing. There is some shame in wearing girl's clothing, but there is none in wearing your girlfriend's clothing. I think, but don't worry I won't get you the pink ones. I'm sure I have some green loafers. If it stills worries you, I will never tell. This will be our little secret."

"Thanks Orihime." He said while looking away from here. "Is there anything I can do? I'm feeling kinda useless over here."

"Please Ichigo, just make yourself at home. You did so much for me last night that I have to back you back and what better way than doing what you did for me." She smiled.

Ichigo half smiled and went towards the couch. Orihime went into her bedroom and picked out what she would be wearing to bed. She found the pink ones she mentioned earlier and found a large white top. She closed her door and quickly dressed into her night cloths.

'Now to find something for Ichigo.' She dove into her dresser and found the green ones. Then she grabbed a gray top and walked outside. Ichigo was hunched over putting his hands near one of her many candles. Watching him made her realize that the apartment hadn't gotten any warmer and chills ran through her.

"Here Ichigo. You can change in the bedroom and take a candle if you need it." She said while handing the clothes to him.

He got up and walked into the bedroom. Time passed and he came out with everything on.

"Here Ichigo. I have your clothes right here. Do you want me to put them into a bag or anything?" asked Orihime.

"No. It's fine the way it is. Orihime I'm real sorry about for the way I'm acting right now. I'm a still little bothered from what Uryu said. I know it was a joke, but I can't get it out of my head that he knew already and was playing us both for dumbasses."

"Ichigo. It's fine. If there were _yo brotha_ jokes I would have attacked Uryu too. You were just working off of your impulses and luckily I stopped you. I think you would have killed him." She joked.

"Yeah." He smiled.

'Ichigo is starting to regain some of his spirit back.' She happily thought.

"Still he didn't have to be such a dick. Kept provoking me even though he could tell I was already pissed at him."

"That's just Uryu. Always trying to start trouble where there isn't."

"That's not really the thing that bothers me the most. My mom's death will always be hanging over my head probably because I watched her die almost right before my eyes." Said Ichigo.

"Tatsuki told me the story Ichigo. You expressed your love for your mom better than most people do in their lifetimes and to witness her death emotionally scared you. What you're feeling is most likely normal." Orihime walked to him and embraced him.

"I know Orihime. I need to find a way to put my past behind us. I will always spend my life in this constant shame and there will always be days like today, but there is something different about today." She said while looking into her eyes.

"What's that?"

"Now that I have you, I will always have you to make light in these dark days."

"O Ichigo." She lifted her head to kiss him. He returned it and Orihime broke away. "I'll go get the blankets. It gets chilly during the night."

"K. I just need to use your toilet and I'll be right back." He said as he snatched a candle off the table. Orihime did the same and walked to her cabinet searching for the more fluffy covers.

'I'm so glad that Ichigo told me what was wrong before I needed to ask him. He is such a gentleman when you least expect him to be.' She thought. 'I hope he doesn't mind this pink one. It's the warmest one I have even thought we'll be under the covers, the air will probably still penetrate through.'

She returned to her room with two blankets. Ichigo was already sitting on her bedspread.

"Ichigo. Here get in the bed and here this blanket is yours." She tossed him a blanket and he was hesitating about uncovering the bed.

"Come on Ichigo get inside." She said while laughing a little.

"I will but just give me a minute. This is the first time being invited into a girl's bed. I'm just taking in the moment is all." He said sardonically.

Orihime smiled. 'He's back.' She thought.

"Ichigo get your silly butt in there." She laughed.

"Fine." He pouted sarcastically and snuggled underneath the bedspread with his sheet. Orihime soon slid beneath and moved closer to Ichigo. As Orihime assumed, the icy air was seeping through. Unconsciously, she went under Ichigo's arm and found his warmth welcoming. Ichigo turned to his side so her could see his beauty. Ichigo's eyes were staring inattentively into Orihime's.

'This is just like at the mall. This version of Ichigo that only I have seen. His eyes are in such a peaceful state that it's easy to see the fire inside.' Orihime thought. She unexpectedly flushed red and looked away from his gaze.

"What's wrong? I hope I am not rubbing off on you." He joked.

"It's not that Ichigo. I think I got shy from your eyes, they look incredible like at the mall."

"So that's why you kissed me. Wouldn't mind a repeat of that." He grinned.

"Like you need to request." She whispered. She leaned in for a kiss and Ichigo tilted his head for her. She wrapped her slender arms around his broad shoulders. She came closer and ensnared her legs around his and her tongue gently licked his lips. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as well as the two became almost one. He kissed her deeply and sat there as the two embraced each other. Her breasts brushed up against Ichigo's chest as her breathing moved her chest up and down. His hand wandered in the dark searching for her's. He interlaced their fingers and brought them slowly up to their upper body. The cold air slowly was nonexistent as they lay in bed, looking into each other's eyes.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms, heads nuzzled together and hands interlaced. Each of them has never had such a peaceful sleep.

The sun was slowly creeping up over the horizon. The morning air was crisp and the dew was settling into the ground. A man was watching the couple outside their window, studying them closely.

"Sorry to break up this loving moment though you destroyed any hopes of obtaining my own."

"Roar Zabimaru."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

RandomHeroX: O shit it's a cliffhanger. Yeah that's right I decided to get a little evil. And before you say anything its ok for the boyfriend to wear her **nightclothes. **That's the key word because both sexes basically wear the same thing to bed so in the end it truly doesn't matter, guys it's also a bonus to do it. You'll find out what it is when it happens. Girls love the guy who is comfortable with his sexuality. : ) Review doods and doodetts. It keeps the gears oiled if you get where im coming from, also when you review if you don't mind leave something that defines your gender. Just want to know who i mostly appeal to is all. Thank You doods.


	7. Lifeline

RandomHeroX: Was up people. Last chapter we left it with Renji releasing his zanpakto about to attack the lovely scene of Ichigo and Orihime sleeping together. You better believe there was a reason behind the last chapter and it's revealed here. Ichigo's going to be the main character of this one. Someone has to fight Renji and what better choice. Let' s get going then.

-------------------------------------------Chapter 7:Lifeline-------------------------------------------

Ichigo abruptly woke from his sleep with Orihime still in his arms. Both stood up in bed wondering what the hell just happened. They found that Orihime's bedroom window was smashed along with half of the wall, the unwelcomed cold air spilling into the room carrying along the morning fog.

"Who did this?" Ichigo questioned. He looked at Orihime who was speechless looking at the debris of her wall. He looked into the sky and saw a familiar figure. It was Renji, but not his best friend Renji. This wasn't the man who helped him save Rukia nor helped him save Orihime. The Renji he knew died to make way for this shell of a person.

"Well you're finally up. So how is sex Ichigo? Amazing, passionate, un-fucking-believable. So glad you and your whore won't die virgins cause it looks like your time is up." Renji bellowed.

"Renji we didn't do anything. She was alone when she fought the espada. She ultimately wasn't ready for what was up ahead either. It was just unlucky that she wasn't strong enough to kill the espada and keep herself alive."

"I don't care about him. It's your girlfriend's fault. If she hadn't gone to Hueco Mundo none of us would have died. Your pal Chad is gone because of her. Do you not remember almost dying there Ichigo. I sure remember your spiritual pressure dropping dangerously low at the time. How can you not feel anything for your fallen nakama?"

"It's obvious. We went there knowing we had the possibility of dying, same as when we went to the soul society. As for me, I am will to take my own life to ensure Orihime's safety so back there was part of my promise to her and to myself. Why can't you just let it go?"

"Never. I came here today to kill one or both of you if necessary. So Ichigo if you don't mind, stick that bitch in front of you so I can slit her throat with ease."

Ichigo moved Orihime behind him. "You know I can't do that, Renji, not for you, not for anybody. I don't want to fight you Renji, but I will have no choice if you threaten Orihime's life."

The devilish grin spread across Renji's face. "Well. You sure dwindled down my options." He swung his zanpakto at them. Ichigo quickly reacted and picked her up bridal style and jumped off the bed into her nearby bathroom. He shut the door and pulled his battle license out of his pocket. "Orihime protect, my body. Don't worry. I won't hurt Renji any more than I need to, to make him come to his senses. I promise everything will be fine." His spiritual body was pushed out of his body and he hugged Orihime and kissed her forehead.

"Be safe Ichigo." She muttered under her breath.

Ichigo bust through the door and met Renji in the air. Their swords clashed. "Renji, why do you have to blame Orihime? She did the right thing by going to Hueco Mundo. If it weren't for her we all would have been dead before we could even enter Hueco Mundo. She saved all of our lives that day. I would have done the same thing if I was in her position."

"Talk is cheap." Renji overpowered Ichigo and hurled him towards the ground. "You just don't get it. She died without me telling her things I have been meaning to tell her my whole life. I may be the fool there, but if she didn't go to Hueco Mundo. I would have had all the time in the world."

Renji swung down again, pounding Ichigo into the ground. 'Shit, when did he get ridiculously strong? He must not have a limit placed on him. I have to end this quick before he releases his bankai. The whole freakin' world will shake if that happens.'

In that second, Renji rush towards Ichigo and Ichigo blocked his attack. Renji was relentless, attacking with such speed and precision that was actually frightening. Ichigo was having some trouble keeping up with his movements, but has been very clean so far as to not get hit. Renji jumped back, pausing the fight momentarily.

"I hope this finishes you off you smug bastard and when I'm done with you, that bitch is mine and I will have fun cutting her into so many little pieces that no one will be able to recognize her." Renji laughed hysterically.

"BAN-!"

"Ok I think that's enough." Said a raspy voice. 'Yoruichi, please stop this."

A dark woman appeared behind Renji and landed a kick to his backside. She grabbed his sword hand and forcefully twisted it. The breaking of bones could be heard where Ichigo was standing making him cringe. Renji, now lying on his back, hadn't even realized what happened. She put her foot on his neck, choking him.

"Hey quit that Yoruichi. He can't breathe." Complained Ichigo.

"It's fine. He's just being a baby."

"Wow we sure do have perfect timing when it comes to life threatening situations." Ichigo turned around to see Kisuke. "Lucky for us, Renji didn't release his bankai or there would be way to much paper work to fill out. So Ichigo how's your morning so far."

"You think you're so funny don't you. Not everyday you have to fight your best friend." He looked to see Renji passed out from the lack of air. "Shit. Hitsugaya wasn't kidding when he said Renji was in bad shape. I feel sorry for the guy, losing Rukia without telling her how he truly feels. Not being able to be loved by her and love her in return. Almost makes you to put him out of his misery." Ichigo sadly pointed out.

"Losing Rukia? What are you talking about? She's fine."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? She died in Hueco Mundo. We all felt her spiritual pressure disappear. We never recovered her body."

"You may not have but, we did." putting his arm around Yoruichi.

Ichigo was speechless. His brain wasn't going to accept this statement as true until he saw her. He went up to Kisuke and whacked him on the head. "WHEN THE FUCK WERE YOU GOING TO TELL RENJI OR THE SOUL SOCIETY!"

"Ouch. Damn you have a powerful arm there. We were planning to tell him soon, but we don't know if he was able to see her in the condition she was in yet."

"What do you mean?" questioned Ichigo.

"She was attacked so fiercely by the espada and after she was dead other arrancar found her as good food. When we found her, it was hard to make out who she was. We carried her body to the real world and hopefully restore some of her before coming to Orihime for her power." Confessed Kisuke.

"You went looking for her? But why?" Ichigo asked.

"I felt guilty making her my subject to the orb of distortion and seeing Renji like this was unbearable. The guilt ate away at me so I decided to get Yoruichi and go looking for her. It took a while, but we did it. We came here today to ask Orihime for her power. It may violate god's will, but it think he will look upon us with a smile this time."

So many emotions were racing through Ichigo. He couldn't believe that Rukia would be with them again. He was also relieved that Renji would no longer be alone in this world.

"Ichigo go get Orihime. The sooner the better."

Ichigo nodded and jump into her room. She was sitting on her broken pieces of bed. She had a sad expression on her face and was huddled over for warmth. Ichigo jumped inside his body and sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her, snuggling her close to him.

"What's on your mind, Orihime?"

"My place is destroyed. I know they're material possessions, but most of these things had sentimental value to them, making them irreplaceable. That used to be a portrait of my brother, the only one I had left of him. That stuffed animal was the only toy my brother had ever given me." Her knees pressed up against her chest and she quietly let tears stream down her face.

Ichigo held her closer. He didn't want to ask her to leave now, not now. Today whatever memories of her brother were destroyed. She loved her brother and Ichigo knew he couldn't make her leave. He got up and walked over to the hole in her wall. "Hey guys can we just meet you at your shop. We kinda need to clean up here." Ichigo said with a serious expression on his face. Kisuke and Yoruichi knew from his statement what was up and kindly walked away with Renji on Kisuke's back.

Ichigo went back to Orihime's side. She turned around and cried in his chest. 'Damn this is the first time I'm handling someone who's crying, I just wish this wasn't bittersweet.' He looked down and this girl with a broken spirit trying to find a way to make this better. Nothing was good enough; nothing could heal the lost memories of someone who saved you from a broken home.

'She's calmed down a little, but I'm only left with two options. I stay here with her until the hole is fixed and try to rebuild to it's former self, or she starts new and lives with me and my family at the clinic.'

"Orihime, what do you want to do? We can't stay here just crying, we need to do something. Do you want me to stay here and help you rebuild or do you want to come and stay with my family and me? I don't care which you pick. I'll back you up 100 percent of the way."

She looked up at him with her big watery eyes. With his thumb, he rubbed the streaks and tears from her face waiting for her answer. "Ichigo, we can't stay here. That would be incredibly selfish of me. I'll most likely be kicked out anyways, so can I please stay with you. I wouldn't mind being with you all the time and everyone seems to like me there."

The cheerful expression he missed was coming back, encouraging him to smile. He kissed her head "Well pack what you need. I'll call Tatsuki over to help you as I get things sorted out at home. I'll come back with a car to help with all that you need."

"Thank you, Ichigo."

"This isn't a problem." He put on his clothes from yesterday over her nightclothes. It was freezing outside. He saw Orihime huddled over for warmth. He grabbed the blankets from last night and draped them over her, wrapping them tightly around her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. You just keep warm until Tatsuki comes to help."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. That was Ichigo's cue to leave. While running home he called Tatsuki, telling her to bring something warm for them to eat and some boxes over. When he got home, Isshin dropkicked him to the floor, knocking the breath out of him.

"What the hell Ichigo? You basically ran into that. Has having a girlfriend turned you soft of something?"

Ichigo, not caring what his father was saying, got up and put his arm on his father's shoulder for physical support. "Dad, I need you to be serious for a second. Orihime's place was just destroyed and she needs a place to stay. I offered her my home and I need to borrow the car to bring her stuff here. Don't worry there isn't much left. So please dad let her stay."

"Ichigo. Of course she can stay as long as you answer me this question?"

Surprised by his quick answer, Ichigo's brow raised. "What 's the question?"

"What are you wearing underneath your clothes?" he snickered

Ichigo looked down to see that his girly nightshirt was showing from his partially open jacket and that the loafers were making their way out of his pant leg. Ichigo lightly blushed with how this looked. "It's just Orihime's nightwear. I borrowed it last night and wore it here because of the weather."

"So you slept with her. Ichigo, I'm so proud of you." Isshin wrapped his arms around Ichigo, almost with a vice grip.

"Dad, get the hell off. Sorry to disappoint you, but we didn't have sex god damnit." Ichigo broke away and punched him in the jaw. "Dad, stop thinking that we're have sex every time we meet. It's starting to get real fucking old."

Ichigo grabbed his father's keys and stormed out the door, leaving his father aghast with his answer. He started the engine and drove down to her place. The car's heater was a relief to Ichigo's body. He started to relax more about the situation at hand. 'I need to get Orihime settled at home and tell her the news of Rukia's body. That will lift her spirits and put the morning behind us. As he arrived in front of her apartment, he noticed that she was standing outside and talking with Tatsuki. 'Shit they're already done.'

"Hi Ichigo!" Orihime waved at him and he waved back. She was smiling again. Ichigo loved seeing her smile. It gave him encouragement and confidence, knowing that he was doing something right.

"Hey Ichigo. What took you so long? We've been done for a while now." Tatsuki said.

"I had to go slow. No need to get into an accident when the roads are in this bad shape." Ichigo replied.

"Anyways." Tatsuki grabbed a box and handed it to Ichigo. "Load up the car Ichigo. It's only fair if you do. We did all the packing." She smiled knowing that he wouldn't refuse.

"Fine. Whatever." He walked over to the trunk and popped it open and loaded each box in by one. When he finished, he walked into the house and found where Orihime and Tatsuki were. They were giggling about something, which made his curious and nervous to find out the answer. He walked in and they stopped what they were doing.

"What were you two talking about?" Ichigo questioned.

"Nothing important." Tatsuki said while holding back laughter.

"Fine don't tell me. I'll find out eventually."

"Ichigo can you come outside for a second." Tatsuki asked as she left the room and went outside. Ichigo followed wondering why she needed to talk to him in private. She stopped in the middle of the road and wasn't looking at him.

"Ichigo. You better not screw this up."

"Screw whet up? I'm lost."

"Your relationship with Orihime. I don't know what it is you do, but that girl is truly in love with you. It almost makes me sick the extent of how much she would do for you without even asking. Ichigo. She has told me that her faith in her brother has slowly disappeared when she met you. Her brother was her hero when she was little. Now that his memory is almost completely gone, she said she is instilling all of her faith into you. She has unbreakable faith in you, Ichigo so I'm just giving you a fair warning. If you break her heart, I promise to make your life a living hell from here on out."

"Tatsuki, why are you telling me this? At the call of my name I'd be right there to protect her. No not even with a call, I'd be there regardless. Tatsuki, I love Orihime. I will never break her heart and if I do I would kill myself for fucking up the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. You don't need to worry about her or me. I promise that I'll make her life better than her wildest fantasies. I promise to protect her from any threat. I promise to care for her if she gets sick. I would do anything for her." He said with honest eyes.

Tatsuki's face was in awe from what Ichigo said. "Good Ichigo. I'm glad you finally caught on to her feelings. If you waited any longer I would have made you go on a date with her." She smiled.

"I'm glad to. K. You want to get a lift home."

"No I think I'll walk, besides being the third wheel sucks. I'll see you later."

He watched as Tatsuki disappeared in the distance and walked inside. Orihime was standing in the middle of the room looking around. Ichigo stood by the doorway so she could say her last goodbyes to this place, knowing that the second she walked out that door, her life would begin with him.

Ichigo walked up behind her and placed his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. She held his arm and waited there with him in the empty room. "Ok Ichigo. I'm ready. We can go now."

Ichigo led her downstairs and into the car. When they arrived home, Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were already waiting. They rushed to the car and without asking, opened the trunk and brought in all the boxes. "What the hell is my family up too?" Ichigo questioned.

"I'm sure they're just being friendly." Orihime said.

They walked inside where the boxes were all placed neatly in the corner. Yuzu ran up to Orihime and hugged her tight. "Orihime, I'm so sorry about what happened, but I'm so glad that you'll be staying with us."

"Thanks Yuzu. Besides now my lessons will be able to progress at a faster pace now that I'm living here." She smiled at Yuzu

Yuzu's eyes brightened up and asked her. "Where will Orihime be sleeping?"

Ichigo answered, "She'll be sleeping in my room. She can move whatever she wants in there and I'll sleep on the couch or somewhere…"

"No Ichigo you don't need to do that. You can sleep with her in the same room or the same bed for that matter. No need to go to the extremes."

Ichigo had a puzzled look on his face wondering why his Dad would even say such a thing. "Are you sure Dad? You are being serious? We can stay in the same room and you wont have any objections against it."

"Yeah. Did you not hear me before? Orihime is going to sleep in Ichigo's room with Ichigo still in there. Is that so hard to understand?"

Ichigo understood what his father was getting at and was relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with his shit the entire time of Orihime's stay.

"Dad what are you thinking? You know what they do behind closed doors." Interrupted Karin

"Karin, dear. Daddy has thought this through. Let Ichigo and his girlfriend have their privacy."

Ichigo's ears were on fire. 'Privacy!' His Dad was going to give him privacy. This term was never used in the house. He was actually not be bothered by his family.

"Karin. Yuzu. Help Orihime with the boxes. She can't do it by herself." He commanded.

The twins and Orihime got their boxes and moved them as they were told. Ichigo moved towards the boxes to help.

"Ichigo wait. I need to speak with you." Said Isshin.

"What? I have to help to with these boxes."

"Son, I've been giving you crap for the few weeks you have been with Orihime. All my intolerant jokes, my sexual innuendo and un-fatherly behavior has added to your psyche. Ichigo thanks for that punch earlier. If it weren't for that punch, I probably wouldn't have come to this conclusion. I am sorry for giving you so much shit."

"It's fine Dad. Besides, you caught me at a bad time this morning. Thanks for letting Orihime stay with me. Today all I ask is for a truce. No arguments or anything. I just want Orihime to get settled in, then we can resume next week or something." Ichigo raised his hand.

His Dad grabbed and shook it firmly "Agreed."

The two stood there for a moment in awkward silence. "This is weird." Said Ichigo

"Yeah it is. Wanna make it tomorrow instead?" asked Isshin

"Sounds good. See yeah." Ichigo sad as he turned around and picked up a couple of boxes upstairs."

Karin and Yuzu ran down the stairs and Ichigo went up. Ichigo entered his room and saw Orihime sitting on his bed zoning off into space. Ichigo could tell because her mouth was open. Ichigo placed the box down and walked up to her and waved his hand in her face. 'Damn she really is into whatever she's dreaming about.'

He passionately kissed her and his tongue danced around her lifeless tongue. Orihime was surprised by his actions and started mumbling inaudible words. Those words soon became moans for more. Ichigo placed his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Orihime fell back, pulling Ichigo on top of her. Orihime's hands went behind is neck. She broke the kiss and lightly licked his collarbone. She felt the hair rise as Ichigo let out a small gasp. He was able to pivot to his side and turn her over. She stood high above him, towering him like a goddess. Her bangs escaped from her hairpins and lapped over her big eyes. Ichigo pushed away her bangs that were covering her big beautiful eyes. "I'm so glad I came home with you Ichigo. I never want to leave your side again." She whispered soft enough that only he could hear.

"I never want to leave you either, Orihime." He said in the same tone. He closed his eyes and went for another kiss but he felt something other than her lips. He opened his eyes to see her finger. She applied pressure and led his head back down. 'What is she doing?' He thought. Ichigo noticed that her hands were at the hem of her shirt. 'No way?!' he thought trying to control himself. She crossed her arms and slowly pulled up her shirt. Her smooth abdomen was exposed. Ichigo noticed how perfect her belly button was and how flat her stomach was. He wanted to reach out and touch but restrained himself. Her bra line was slowly creeping up. 'Yes.Yes.'

"Ichigo can you help us carry this last one upstairs." Yelled the twins from down stairs.

Ichigo's psyche snapped 'No! Fuck no! This did not just fucking happen! This fucking close! Come the fuck on!'

He looked up to see Orihime. Her shirt was down again and Ichigo couldn't be any angrier, but tried to hard to keep his composure as to not upset Orihime. She got off him and sat next to the bed. "Orihime? You alright?"

"Yeah. It's ok. It's just that it took me a lot of convincing to get that far."

"It's ok. Besides. I felt that the romance was sucked out of the room second my sisters yelled out to me." He smiled towards her. She smiled and kissed his nose.

"Ichigo! Get the hell down here. This is heavy!" yelled Karin.

"I'll take a rain check. Get dressed by the way we're going somewhere. I'll tell you along the way." Orihime dressed up again and Ichigo help his sisters with the box. "Girls. Orihime and me are going out. Tell Dad. We might not be home for dinner. I'll call later."

The two left the house and headed to Urahara's shop. On the way Ichigo informed Orihime of the situation. Orihime exploded with glee as she found out that Rukia would be back. She couldn't thank her enough for the help she gave her before she departed to Las Noches and the attempted rescue. She was regretful that she never told her, how much she truly meant to her. She was more than her friend, she was her nakama. Before they knew it, they made it to the shop where Tessai greeted them and took them into the back room. Ichigo saw a white curtain, much like the medical ones he sees at the clinic, and Kisuke and Yoruichi's shadows were playing behind it.

"Ahh, Ichigo, Orihime. So glad you could make it. Now if you don't mind please come behind here, but I do warn you, it's not pretty back here." Announced Kisuke.

The two walked behind the curtain, Orihime shut her eyes and buried her head into Ichigo's chest, unable to look. Ichigo glanced over to see Renji, who was lying next to the body, which was wrapped up into many lines of bandages.

"We thought it would be better this way. Ichigo, Renji please follow me. Let Orihime do her thing in peace." Said Kisuke.

"If it's alright with you, Mr. Urahara, I would like to stay right here. I would like to see her wake up." Renji muttered.

"That's fine. This conversation is really for Ichigo anyways. Follow me to the other side."

Ichigo went with Kisuke to the other side of the room. He saw a similar motif to what Rukia was behind. Kisuke pulled the curtains back to reveal a mammoth figure. Ichigo's eyes widened. He couldn't be actually seeing what was in front of him.

"Ichigo I would like you too meet an old friend." Kisuke said while removing the sheet to reveal the face of a familiar person.

"Ch-Chad?" Ichigo whispered.

'How the-What the-How is this fucking possible?' he thought.

"Chad is it really you?" he reached out to touch the hair of his forgotten friend. He was ridiculously cold.

'This is real. This is a tangible person. My fingers are touching him meaning he is right here. Chad's body is also here along with Rukia's'

"Kisuke, when did you find him?" he questioned.

"About a couple weeks ago."

"What? Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"Like you said earlier. I think that I'm funny. I mean look at your face. This is priceless."

Ichigo wanted to reach out and beat him across the head, but he resisted because he went to go find Chad in the first place. He couldn't be more grateful.

"So when Orihime's done with Rukia, she can come over here and bring Chad back."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. As you know, Chad was a human when he died. Unlike Rukia's soul Chad's wandered around the Earth and I'm sure was already sent to the Soul Society. He will become a soul reaper Ichigo. He has the potential to be an incredible force and useful member of the society. Not only that, but he might be reunited with his abuelo. Now you have to make a decision. Will you bring him back to this world and make him suffer and restart from the beginning or leave him be and see him in the next life."

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. Kisuke was right. Every detail was flawless. What if Chad did find happiness in the next life? Unlike Rukia, Chad still existed in some form and in that form he was at peace. How could Ichigo tear him away from that? He would be a douche bag to tear him away from his abuelo. The guilt riding on him was unbearable. He wanted to see his friend again, but without Chad's consent how could he?

"Ichigo"

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts.

"So what will it be?"

"What do you think, Kisuke?"

"Well. I would bring him back. Even if he has passed on, that doesn't mean he's found peace. I mean look at Rukia and Renji for example. Those two had the hardest time growing up and living in the Rukongai. I know Chad is no child, but isn't to say that he isn't experiencing some hardships along the way. Bring him back Ichigo, Life and the after-life is no fun adventure without some friends by your side."

'What is with this dick and being right about everything?' Ichigo thought

"Fine. When Orihime is done with Rukia we will come over here and get Chad."

Sniffling sounds could be heard behind Ichigo. He turned around to see Kisuke bellowing out fake tears. "It hurts so much to see you kids grow up. Soon you'll be off to college and what will I do when you're not around."

"I hope get laid. For your sake." Said Ichigo tauntingly

"At least I know what it feels like. Hey-o zing bitch"

Ichigo flushed red. "Sh-shut up" Ichigo muttered so only the both of them could hear. He walked over to the scene. Orihime's rejection barrier was at work and Ichigo could see Rukia's face. He could see her actual form. Rukia was slow returning, but the gaping hole that was her abdomen.

"I don't know how long this will take, because of the amount of reiatsu in that wound. It's making it hard to close." Orihime said to Ichigo.

"It's alright. I doesn't matter how long it takes eventually it will get done." Renji said quickly.

Ichigo looked down to see him. His eyes were dark with black circles and the white of his eyes were stricken with fanatical streaks of red lines. The more Ichigo studied him, the faster he wanted Rukia to return. You could hardly call Renji a person right now. It's almost like seeing right through him, as if he wasn't really connected with this world anymore.

"I'm sorry Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts and directed his attention to Renji.

"I'm sorry for attacking you this morning. I don't know what came over me. I'd also like to say I'm sorry for saying all those horrible things about you. Neither of you deserved any of that so again, I'm sorry."

"That was at least an honest effort at it. It's fine now." Said Ichigo

"It's ok Renji we know your reasons. How much longer Shuno? Ayame?" asked Orihime

"Don't worry the cuts are deep, but for the most part it's almost over." The little fairy answered. "We do warn you. Her dressings are starting to wear off and most will soon deteriorate so is it ok for these men to be here Orihime?"

"Of course not." A sharp voice came from behind the boys. They looked back to see Yoruichi. She grabbed them by the collars and flash stepped out of the room and down to the underground facility.

"Ouch freaking whiplash. You can't play with my body like that when I'm still a human Yoruichi."

"Stop being a baby, Ichigo. Besides couldn't just leave you there to stare and some girls' naked unconscious body. That's about as safe as leaving a porn magazine with a thirteen year old. Besides you could hardly control yourself when you saw me naked."

"Stop bringing that up. You know damn well that you scared me with your sudden lack of clothing." Ichigo pleaded with his cheeks glowing.

"Aww. Ichigo." She reached out and pinched his left cheek "You are so cute when you blush. Still the little virgin I remember."

"Get off me. Besides, Orihime likes it when I blush so…"

Ichigo was stopped by a massive bear hug from Yoruichi. "Ichigo. That's even more adorable doing it for her."

"P-Please stop. I-It's hard to B-B-Breath." Ichigo struggled, trying to tap out of her surprising grip.

"Sorry Ichigo. Well I'll be going now. Renji I'll come back down before she wakes up. Don't worry I promise."

"Thanks." They announced in unison. Ichigo and Renji sat on the hard ground and talked for a while. Few Hours passed by and their conversation has so far led to this.

"So, are you going to say to her when she wakes up?"

"I don't know. Is there supposed to be something to say when a person comes out of a coma?"

"No. I meant are you going to tell her your feelings dood."

"I really don't' know dood. It's really hard to just have a straight out answer for it. I want to do it, but there's something there inside me to stop me. I most likely won't tell her only to help her out and get her a position in the squads again. I don't want it to be awkward then so I'll just wait a little longer."

"K whatever dood. It's your life not mine. Hell when I first said it to Orihime, I couldn't have been happier. Just looking out for you dood."

"Thanks, but the last thing I need is your assistance." Renji chuckled.

The two kept laughing and sensed a recognizable spiritual pressure. "Renji, Ichigo. It's almost time. Let's get going."

They got up and slowly made their way to the room. Ichigo was asked to stay a distance. He wasn't going to question this answer. All it would do was to give them more ammo to sling perverted jokes his way. Renji kneeled next to Rukia and gently grabbed her hand. Ichigo wasn't to far away from the crime scene, but was still curious to why Renji was able to be that close. Yoruichi flash stepped back bringing blankets, mostly to hide Rukia's surprising show of skin. The shield lowered and Orihime came next to Ichigo.

"K. I did my best. She looks much better than before. If my power is worth anything she will be fine."

"Excellent. We can end this day on a good note, but I have one more job for you. Come with me."

Ichigo took Orihime to the other side of the room, where Chad was residing. Orihime's expression quickly changed when she realized that their lost nakama were found. Probably what she liked the most is that she was the sole person who could do this, no help from anyone.

Enthralled to help once more, Orihime went back to work as Ichigo sat next to her and gave her some company. Although he was silent, Orihime loved the fact that he was still there. As he stared at Orihime, he noticed she was tense. 'All this concentration, must be making her stressed. Can't hurt if I relief some of it.' He got up and started massaging her shoulder blades. His movements caused her to melt and the shield fluctuate rapidly.

"Sorry. Orihime. I didn't know you were so sensitive around there."

"It's all right. You just caught me by surprise is all. Please to go on. It's been a while since my back muscles have been relaxed as so. I'm sure I can multi task." A big inviting smile stretched across her face and Ichigo began again. Like she promised, she was able to produce the shield, while Ichigo was kneading her back. "Thank you Ichigo. All the times I've done this, I've never been this relaxed."

"Not a problem Orihime. Besides, you've gone through a lot today. Let me make it easier to deal with. K."

Time flew by and Orihime finished with Chad. Kisuke came over and wheeled him closer to the rest of the group. Rukia was still unconscious. Renji was holding her hand and mumbling inaudible words to himself. 'Soon Renji, you will be out of this hellish period. Just a little longer.' He thought to himself.

"Mm-ehhh."

All attention was directed towards Rukia as her body started twitched and sounds emitted from her. Her eyelids were opening slowly and her vision slowly came through. Her eyes were fully opened and adjusting to her new surroundings. "Wh-wh-where am I?"

"Rukia. You're here back in the real world. We brought you back from where ever you were and your alive and well again. You have Orihime to thank over here for reviving you and Kisuke and Yoruichi for finding your remains." Renji started. "Don't worry everything's ok now. I-I'm so glad your back." He gave her a deep hug. Rukia was surprised by Renji's intimacy. Not knowing what to do, put her arms around him, as to not feel as if she didn't want it in the first place.

"Thank you, Renji. And thank you everybody else." Rukia noticed that Ichigo had his arm around Orihime's race. Although she has been dead for over a year, it didn't take her long to put 2 and 2 together. Her eyes widened as she asked "Orihime? Are you and Ichigo you know?"

"I don't know you tell me." She twirled around from his arms and retracted back and kissed him and her leg lifted up like most girls do. Rukia was aghast by this sight. "I can't believe I missed when you two went out. I can't believe you two kissed."

"Yeah, wow that's a nice sight to wake up to." Said a rough low voice behind them

Ichigo looked back to see his longhaired nakama alive and well. Chad was able to produce a small smile. Ichigo broke away. "Chad! How's it feel to be alive again?"

"Hey. Stop with the questions." Said Kisuke. "Let's retire to the front of the store at least it has food and sake. We can continue with our conversations to catch up with our revived comrades."

As they made their way to the front, Ichigo and Orihime couldn't help but over hear Renji's chat with Rukia. "So back there. What was with that? That was so unlike you, being all sensitive and stuff."

"What?! Please I wasn't like that and even if I was I don't care. I missed you a lot when you were gone. In your absence, I was in a really dark place. A place that I hope to never return again."

"Wow Renji from the way you put it, it almost sounds like you love me."

Renji got defensive and denied any such feeling for her. On that note, they looked away from each other flushed slightly. Orihime watched the disaster into front of her and wanted to make Renji tell her how he really felt.

"Orihime, what are you doing?" Ichigo had his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from attacking Renji.

In a tone that only could be heard between the two "Renji needs to tell her. Why is he always starting a fight with her when he gets an opening."

"That's Renji. Let him do it at his own pace. He probably doesn't want to be crushed. He doesn't know if Rukia likes him, so he is buying time so he doesn't feel hurt. Think of it this way. What if I denied you my love in return?" Orihime went into deep thought and knew the answer. It was obvious. "See. Leave Renji alone. He can find a way all we have to do is believe."

"K Ichigo. Let's reunite with some familiar faces."

The group drank and ate with their friends. Rukia still couldn't believe that Ichigo finally confessed to Orihime and he got to ask how the poorer part of the Soul Society was. Chad didn't accomplish much while he was there and couldn't find his abuelo yet. At least now he had a second chance. Kisuke invited everybody to stay the night if they wished, but Orihime and Ichigo headed home earlier. They crashed on his bed, already half-asleep.

RandomHeroX: Sorry to all you Rukia haters out there. I had to bring her back. Don't worry I don't like her myself, but I like Renji a lot more than I hate her, which is why she is back. Chad's back because I have nothing against him, so I was like what the hell. I most likely will not have another chapter up before Christmas so Merry Christmas and for the Jews celebrating Hanukah Happy Chanukah. For all the other holidays I missed Happy (insert holiday here). That about wraps it up. Leave a review doods. It's the holidays bring some cheer : )


	8. Five Minutes To Midnight

RandomHeroX: Happy New Year to all. Hope all your resolutions went well for the first four days and then you kinda slacked off like most people do (lol). Sorry it took so long for me to upload, I've been busy being the most amazing person in the world thing. I've been working on two other side stories so give me a break. Caffeine works only so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter because nothing is better than school romance. Why? Because people freak out for some reason and if you're not on the end of that string it's funnier than hell. This chapter will take place one week after the last one and the winter break is finally over.

**WARNING:** that's right a warning. This one is a little more special than others in that it's a partial lemon. So if it's not your cup of tea don't read or skip the part. Believe me it's not that hard to notice. I'm also going to add this; it's not what you think it is.

--------------------------------Chapter 8: Five Minutes to Midnight-------------------------------

Her eyes fluttered open as, the morning noise of the Kurosaki house leaked past the bedroom door. She rubbed her eyes and focused on the site around her. Even though it has been a week she was still not used to her new home. Warm slick breath could be felt from the back of her neck. She definitely wasn't used to that, in the same bed alone, with Ichigo. Although this is a dream come true, she still didn't like the idea of being in the same bed with him in his family's house. She reached around to the back of his head and rubbed it whispering "Ichigo come on its time for school."

"Few more minutes." Ichigo mumbled into his pillow.

Orihime rocked back and forth while saying "No please Ichigo I don't want your sisters to see us like this. I know we're fully clothed but you know how your family can be."

"I know to well." He kissed the back of her head. "Fine. I'm up." They got out of bed and started their day as usual. Ichigo grabbed him clothes and walked to the bathroom. Instead of dressing in one of her casual outfits, grabbed her school uniform and dressed. Afterwards she went to the restroom where Ichigo finished his routine and she brushed her teeth and grabbed her comb but a hand grabbed hers.

"Let me do that for you. It'd be better that you eat anyways." Ichigo handed her an apple and she let him comb her.

"Ichigo. Are you nervous about today? I know you aren't the kind of person that likes the attention of people and I'm sure that a lot of people know of our relationship."

"It's fine Orihime. I might not like it, but I have to go through it anyways. You're acting if you won't go through the same as me. You're girlfriends are pretty noisy from what I hear."

"This may be true, but I have Tatsuki to back me up if it gets out of hand. Your going to be hit with questions left and right. I just hope you don't hurt anyone to much." She smiled.

"Don't worry. Keigo is going to be my only pest of the day and he's used to it by now. K you're finished. Wanna head out now?"

"Yeah. Let's go." They headed out the door and walked close to each other. Although Orihime didn't want this. She knew Ichigo was uncomfortable with being this open with his peers, he was doing this for her and she wanted him to be happy. She didn't like the idea of a one sided relationship. She wanted to make Ichigo happy on all sides, but if she would bring it up, he would deny and say everything would be fine. 'I'll get him alone one day and get to say what he thinks.' She thought.

They arrived at the gates of the school. "Orihime. I just remembered something. I need to get to my locker quickly. See you in class." He kissed her cheek and ran towards the building.

"I knew it. Ichigo you do hold the fear inside you." She let out a deep sigh and went to her locker. If there was one thing that would make her happy is that before she left grabbed a small picture of her and Ichigo together. During their last week of break, they went on top of Ichigo's roof and spent New Year's Day together, since it's impossible to have peace in the Kurosaki house. 'That day was lovely. It's amazing when Ichigo sets his mind on things what he can do. This picture is one of my favorite's.' Orihime gazed at it looking at the pose they shared, Ichigo laying back and she came from behind and wrapped her arms around him. The picture looked great with the sun under the horizon already making a perfect setting.

She brought out a magnetic clip and placed it on the inside of her locker. "Whoa Orihime I didn't know it was like that with him." Orihime looked back to see Tatsuki.

"Oh hey Tatsuki. Can you keep it down? I don't want it to be a big thing or anything."

"Ichigo's freaking out isn't he? He has always been like that since he was little. He doesn't do anything that will attract attention and if he does he plays it off as if it's nothing."

"Yes so please try and keep a low profile."

"It's not me you have to worry about. Keigo. I'm sure hasn't found out yet but it's only a matter of time and Chizuru is probably on a woman hunt for you. Ichigo can handle Keigo but Chizuru is a whole different story. I'm going to have to be next to you the rest of this day."

"This is true but hear me out. You know that old saying _'Keep your friends close, your enemies closer'_ if we look for Chizuru we can keep an eye on her the rest of the day. We have a few minutes before class, I think we can pull it off."

"Orihime, that's brilliant. I'll go looking for her now. You just get to class, you'll be fine there, I hope."

"No problem Tatsuki."

Orihime walked towards her homeroom in deep thought. 'Poor Chizuru. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but I'm sure Chizuru's unhealthy attraction towards me bugs Ichigo as much it bugs Tatsuki. If she can keep an eye on her then we could make this whole thing run smoother. Truth is I don't really want to do it to her. It isn't in me to break another person's dreams or aspirations, although I'm not sure if Chizuru likes me that way or if it's act to show how much out of the closet she is. This is too stressful to dwell upon, I'll just let school distract me from this.' Orihime sat down in her desk getting ready for class.

The bell rang and the students started filing into the room. She waited for her orange haired angel to arrive through the door so she would greet him how she did before. She heard something outside.

"O Ichigo I never knew you were such a sweet guy. When are you going to take me on a date like that?"

"Keigo. Don't push it. I'm this close to the edge."

"Fine, fine Ichigo. Just answer me this question. Now that you are now lovers, is it true that you both have heart shaped nipples?"

"That's it!" Ichigo came into sight holding Keigo by the throat. He thrust Keigo into the air and kicked him to the other side of the room. "That feels so much better." He laughed.

Ichigo walked up to Orihime's desk. "Long time no see stranger." He said.

"It's been eventful day." She smiled back at him. She wanted so badly to kiss him. A little peck couldn't hurt, right? She then took a look around her and saw a good majority of the people watching intently. "Ichigo aren't you going to give what the people came to see."

Orihime blushed first and giggled a little at his comment. Ichigo hid his blush well and socked Keigo to the ground. 'Good thing Ms. Ochi isn't here.'

"Ichigo, why are you so mean? Soon you won't even talk to me or hang out with me. It's like my dreams are becoming a harsh reality slowly. What will I do no.." Just then Mizuru stepped right on Keigo's head. "You're over reacting again. I told you to take a chill, but I guess it's too hard for you. O hey Ichigo, how's life."

"Great until a few minutes ago."

"Hey sit the hell down." Came Ms. Ochi from behind. "Hurry up. Lets get started." Everyone returned to their seats. Ichigo sat diagonal from Orihime who was sitting next to the window. Tatsuki behind her. "Hey Orihime. I couldn't find Chizuru, maybe she is still on vacation, at least we can hope right."

"Hey you two! Be quiet and listen. I have a huge hang over today and I'm not feeling to good. I cannot teach today so please keep the volume to a minimal because if another teacher comes in and sees this I will get in trouble and will make the rest of this week hell for the rest of you. Are we clear on this class?"

"Yes Ms. Ochi." The class said in unison.

"Before I forget, grab these papers. We will be doing a small experiment that is mandatory unless your parents say different. It's basically an in-class sleepover. You bring all your night stuff and sleep at the school that's as much as I know as of now and I'm too hung over to find out anymore till tomorrow and remember to keep it down."

--------------------------------------------One Week Later--------------------------------------------

"Orihime, are you ready to go to school again?" yelled Ichigo from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, just give me one more second." Orihime recalled. She ran down the stairs with sleeping bag in hand and ready to head to school.

"Karin, tell Dad that we're gone and to not worry it's school related." She nodded her head as she watched mindless television.

"Have fun you two." Yuzu ran towards them and gave them hugs good-bye. "I hope I get to try this stuff when I'm in high school."

"You'll think differently when you're older," Ichigo laughed. He meshed her hair together before leaving and closed the door behind him.

"Karin, have you noticed that Ichigo has smiled a lot more lately?"

"Now that you mention it, yes. But that's strange Ichigo rarely has a good mood expression. He wears that scowl almost all the time."

"That's because Ichigo is falling deeply in love with Orihime." chimed Isshin coming from the office.

"Dad, you can't be falling for this as well. They're in high school. These kinds for things blow over fast. Besides Ichigo looks like the kind of guy that could love nothing or nobody."

"Karin one day you will see it as I see it. You will just find a guy that completely changes the way you look at life and want to spend every waking moment with that person and each of those moments aren't a burden in any way shape or form. They are like liquid crystals that fall from the sky and make everything more vibrant and beautiful. That's what Ichigo is seeing and he continues to because he has Orihime"

"Dad that was beautiful" Yuzu said with tears forming in her eyes. "Karin that must be it. Brother hasn't smiled like this since for a very long time and only recently he has been dating Orihime. Don't you see the correlation?"

"Correlation doesn't prove causation. Just because he has become happy isn't because of Orihime. It could be something at school or something."

"Karin one day you'll see what Ichigo feels. Whether it's from him or you." Said Isshin. "Now lets bake biscuits. I'm craving something fluffy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime and Ichigo were walking down to their school; walking and talking watching the sun come down. "Orihime, why don't you think Chizuru hasn't come to school?"

"I don't know Ichigo. The truth is I don't want her to return to school. I don't want to know what her reaction might be when she finds out that you and I are dating and kissing and all that. I don't want to but I have to tell her to lay off the touching in certain places. It isn't in me to break her heart but I have to. It bothers me knowing that I would be letting her do those types of things to me when I know I'm with you and I'm sure it bothers you to a certain extent, right Ichigo?"

"Well yeah. I don't like the idea that somebody is trying to steal _my tasty treats_ from me." He smiled and brought her in close for a kiss on the head. "What do you think it's for? This thing we're going to school for?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I hope it's about some sort of astronomical event like when the three stars of a system will align and a bright light will shine down for a short while and two lovers must kiss underneath it to find true happiness for the rest of their lives." She let out a deep sigh. "Isn't that so romantic Ichigo?"

"Yeah. If only that were true, then we could stick a couple underneath it."

"You wouldn't want to go underneath it with me, Ichigo?"

"Sure I would, but we already have the happiness and I'm sure it will last past our lifetime's," he said.

'Ichigo' the only word that came to mind.

She lunched in front of him and gave him a long kiss. "You need to stop being so amazingly cool when you say romantic stuff like that." She laughed into his lips and kissed him again. "It's hard for me not to when you're the inspiration behind them." He kissed into her lips. They finished and continued their way to the school.

'I wish Ichigo would say that kind of stuff at school. His personality changes when we get close to the school. He usually says he forgot something in his locker or that he needs to go as Mizuru something but probably the best one was when he had to back home for something. He ran all the way back home and back to school showing up late without his shoes in the end. During school hours he is even more distant. He hangs around the guys and will give me his attention as usual, but I can see through him. He wants to do something, but every muscle in his body resists him and holds him back. Tonight will be different. We are going to be at school at night in front of everyone. If I can I will put him in a situation where he has no choice, but to reveal himself to the class.'

The sun was slowly being drawn to the ground, making the streetlights flicker on as they walked by. "I think we should hurry Orihime. Teacher said to be there before the sun set so the school wouldn't be liable if we got hurt." Ichigo started create a fast walk.

"I'm so glad they have our best interests at hand." Orihime joked and picked up her pace to keep up with Ichigo. As predicted, when Ichigo reached the front gates of the school, he ran inside and waved Orihime goodbye. 'I can promise you Ichigo, you won't be able to do that again after tonight.'

Orihime approached the classroom and sat in her seat. Conversations about what was about to happen were buzzing around the air.

"Ichigo! Isn't this the greatest thing in the world? We get to sleep in the same classroom as a bunch of girls." Ichigo sat there trying to not listen to Keigo and also trying hard not to hit him. "Just imagine the kind of mischief we can accomplish. I bet if we try hard enough, we might be able to see some of them naked. No wait this is like a slumber party, which means, GIRLS ARE GOING TO BE KISSING!"

A nice shot to the jaw, hit Keigo right in the face. "Just shut up Keigo. You set your expectations way to high. Do you really think one of those things are going to happen?"

"Yes Ichigo. I believe that anything can happen tonight. I got this feeling in my body that is telling me not to give up hope in that something will happen." Keigo said proudly.

Orihime smirked and turned to see Tatsuki come through the door with Ms. Ochi following her. "Alright class, settle down. Ok first things first. I'm sure you are all wondering why we called you people here. I'm sorry that I still don't have the answer to that. All I could find out from the principle was that the government asked him to do this. So all you government conspirers out there, this is your time to shine. Also, I know I will get calls from parents if I don't do this so ladies come over next door to your own room and gentlemen, sit down until I return.'

'Oh no. How will I get to Ichigo now?' Orihime thought. She walked over to the next room. " Ok girls. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that you can't go over to the boy's room and vice versa. If you see them come over to this room, scream or something. Catch them and make them feel like they wish they never had such perverted thoughts to begin with. As I like to say _fun times_. Also, lock down at nine o'clock. That means that you better have somebody holding the door for you or you put something there because I will lock all these doors so criminals can't come in or out. The restrooms will be open so feel free to use them. Before I forget does anyone what's happened to Chizuru. Anyone. Nobody. I'm going next door to give the guys the same spiel so get settled in and move whatever you need to because this isn't my room." She left on that note and Orihime found Tatsuki with the rest of the group.

"Man this is such a drag. I could be at home right now but that's to much for the school system." Sighed Mahana into her sleeping bag.

"It could be worse. We could actually be learning. All we do is just sleep here for the night and we get a full letter grade up. It's not going to waste" chimed in Michiru.

"Well let's at least ask a few good questions that need some answering. Like Orihime how is _it _with Ichigo?" Mahaha asked.

"It's great. You would never believe how nice Ichigo is unless you are with him. The side of him that is pure and . . ."

"Orihime that's not what I mean." She grinned devilishly " I mean how is _IT _with him?"

Orihime thought a little about what she meant then it hit her. Orihime heavily blushed and looked frantically about "Umm I haven't done that with him. I-it's not l-like I don't want to b-but.."

A hand was placed on Orihime's shoulder. "Girls come on. Orihime is a shy girl. Even if she did _it _she would even be able to tell us. Come on girls when she is ready, she'll open up. Right, Orihime?" Tatsuki beamed down a smile toward Orihime. She nodded her head and put her head under the sleeping bag cover to hide her bright red expression.

"Tatsuki, this is juicy stuff and besides you wanted to know to. Don't you remember you told us?"

Orihime peeked from under the cover to see her best friend try and defend herself silently. She could make out the words 'shut up' somewhere in her silent communication. "Tatsuki, you too?" Orihime questioned.

"Orihime, everyone is a little curious and you know maybe you could encourage us to take the next step. Besides Ichigo is a pretty cute guy and we can all agree on that." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"A little intimidating as well." Michiru added.

"Yeah and we also want to know what's love is like with Ichigo and don't worry we won't asked you about sex because we know you haven't had it. Right girls" Tatsuki glared at Mahana.

"Fine, although I still don't believe that. I mean look at him. He's ripped to the core. In about a year he completely changed on the outside. He was sort of went from well toned to masculine beast. He's just so. . ."

"Mahana! Orihime is right here."

"I-it's fine Tatsuki. It's a little weird to hear this from other people, but it's nice to hear compliments about him." Orihime said.

"Now that we have that carried away, how would you like to tell us about you're little sexcapades with Ichigo, Orihime?" Mahana announced.

A deep gulp and sweat formed and the brim of her head. 'I'm in for a long discussion I suppose.' She dreaded.

------------------------------------------Later that evening--------------------------------------------

"Orihime no way! You took off your …" Tatsuki jumped on top off Mahana stifling the most embarrassing thing she could possible alert the class too.

Orihime, now in her night attire, had her sleeping bag over her head; try to cover her beat red face even though it is probably visible from under the cover. "Mahana! What the hell is wrong with you!? Learn to keep your mouth shut when you find out something like that." Tatsuki said under her breath.

"Sorry, but I just don't see Orihime being the naughty and teasing type."

'God please save me" she quietly pleaded.

The door to the classroom opened and Mrs. Ochi entered. "Ladies, it's lights out. Please don't stay up to late. The bathrooms are open on all floors and the classroom door will be locked from the outside, so if you leave to go to the bathroom, I suggest to leave a chair in the doors path or get a really good friend to hold to hold it for you because you ain't getting' back in if that happens. Night to you all and see you in the morning."

The lights went out and the girls got in their bags laying their heads on the pillow. "Hey Orihime" She turned her head to see Tatsuki with her hair down "Get a good sleep and please try and hold your bladder till the morning I really don't want to wake up."

Orihime giggled, "Don't worry Tatsuki. I'm a big girl now I won't wake you up" Her eyes closed and let the soft silence drift her to a different land.

--------------------------------------------------Nightfall-----------------------------------------------

"Ichigo!"

Orihime stood up in her sleeping bag, breathing heavily and sweating a little. 'Oh my god. What was that?' She stood and looked around the room. A few people turned in their sleep The dream flashed in her head 'No it's fine, Ichigo can't die he's proved it many times, over and over. He has defied death and even if he had gotten to that point I can just reject the event make it all better.' She got up and tiptoed out of the room. 'I gotta go and splash some water on my face or something.'

The facet water was cold, but woke her up and her mind. "Yeah. Of coarse Ichigo would never allow himself to lose? Not like that at least. Wait how did he die?' Her memory was letting lose of the dream. 'All I can recall right now is Ichigo on the floor and there being blood everywhere, but why is the blood there? What caused the wounds?' She splashed more water in her face and looked into the mirror. Someone was there.

"Hello Orihime."

Orihime turned completely around to see her stalker. The crazed sensual stare was one that Orihime didn't want to see "Chizuru?! W-What are you doing in here?" An electric bolt shot throught her. Heart racing and fear entered. Blind terror, the only emotion that seemed to come to mind.

"Orihime, the real question is why are you with Ichigo? What happened to us?"

"Chizuru, I've been meaning to talk to you. With Ichigo and I going out I think you should. . ."

"Please stop, Orihime. I know the ending of that sentence and I know. I'll kill Ichigo so he could stop pushing you to be his girlfriend. Don't worry right now it's just you and me."

Orihime froze. She had no idea how to react to a situation like this. Chizuru stepped closer and closer to her. Orihime backed up to the sink until she was making indents on her back. Her kness buckled, body slick with a thin layer of sweat "Chizuru, please stop. I can't do this. Ichigo will. . ."

"Ichigo is not here, nor will he be coming. This bathroom is down the hall and echoes can only travel so far."

"Chizuru, please don't." Orihime pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"Orihime just relax. I will make everything better." Chizuru grasped her wrist and the back of her head and pressed her lips to her own. Orihime couldn't help, but yelp into the kiss. Chizuru wrapped her arms around her bringing Orihime in closer. Orihime's body reacted, but her mind was trying to push Chizuru away. 'Chizuru is stronger than I thought. I can't hurt her. I just can't but I need to find a way out of this.'

Chizuru backed away, and pulled out something Orihime hadn't thought she had. " Come here Hime. I can't let you get away from me, now can I."

Chizuru was quick and handcuffed Orihime. With her arms unusable, Orihime was defenseless to Chizuru's advances. She propped her on top of the sink top and started unbuttoning her nightshirt. Orihime tried her best to wiggle out of the situation, but all it did was stall for time. Chizuru finished and quickly exposed Orihime's assets. "Well, well what do we have here? No bra. What a naughty girl Hime." She threw the shirt down her arms and kissed Orihime passionately.

'I need to kick harder, but I can't in the position. Please somebody save me.' Chizuru's tongue was digging deeper into Orihime's cavity as Orihime's tongue rushed to the back of her throat. Chizuru grabbed one globe in her palm and tweaked her peaks, as the other held Orihime's head in place. 'I'm so sorry Ichigo' She painfully thought in her mind.

She let go for a moment to go to a lower floor. "I think it's time to move to the next base." Chizuru played with the tassels on Orihime's bottom.

"No, please don't Chizuru." Ignoring her pleas Chizuru went ahead and started to unfastened her. Eyes closed trying to wish this away. 'This can't be happening. This has to be a bad dream. Ouch that hurt. Oh my God, that hurt. This is real and sense this is real no one will save me. A random hero won't arise from the shadows and save me. This is going to happen and I can't stop it.' Tears pouring out of her face, this was her darkest hour.

The door swung open and a dark figure appeared. "I think no means no." In a flash, a foot came and hit Chizuru in the face. Flying into the wall, and cracking it, somebody had saved her. Orihime looked up to see her prince.

"Ichigo?!" See double-checked to see through the tears running down her face.

"What the hell Chizuru?! You don't show up all week and I come in and see this. I'm almost going to kill you with what you've done!" A pause of defect and victory, awaiting the answer from the fragile girl.

"Ichigo. Why? Why do you have to be this girl's idol? I love her and all you did was steal her away from me."

"Chizuru. You think you love her. You see her body and she is a glowing example of womanhood. Everything looks like it was superimposed, but you have to distinguish between love and lust. One day I'm sure you'll understand. I love Orihime. She makes the days seem longer. It's easier to get up in the morning knoeing se's in my arms. I may not be able to describe love well, but I'm certain that I love Orihime."

Chizuru lay on the floor sulking in her defeat. 'Ichigo handled that so well, aside from the kicking part, but any one who have done that in the same situation. Wait, did he say _'I love Orihime'_ to a student!?'

"Chizuru just go home and please leave Orihime alone from now on. I'm not saying not to hang out with her, but no grabbing or anything." He reached out and lifted her up. She ran out of the room cupping her face. "Hey, wait! Damnit. She left this key in my hand."

"Uhh Ichigo, I think that goes to this" She presented the handcuffs to him. Ichigo's face got bright red and looked away.

"What's wrong Ichigo?"

"Orihime, uuhh you're topless." He muttered.

Orihime realized she still was and got redder that he. She tried her best her hide herself by pressing her legs against her chest. Ichigo walked over and puller her shirt into place and buttoned her back up. He released her from her chains and propped her back onto her feet.

"Are you alright, Orihime?"

Tears were down pouring out of her eyes. She brashly grasped Ichigo and held on tight. "Ichigo! I-I was s-so scared." Ichigo wrapped his arms around his princess. "Ichigo, she was about to go all the way. Ichigo if you didn't come at the time you did, I don't know what I would have done." She cried into his chest.

"It's fine Orihime. I'm here now. I will always be here." The crying continued for some time until Ichigo suggested they get to the roof for some fresh air. Ichigo unlocked the roof door and the two of them sat on the highest point, looking down at the city. The air was warmer than the usual brisk winter nights. "Ichigo, I can't thank you enough for what you did, but how did you know to come and save me."

"Do you want a cliché answer or the truth?" he laughed

"Let's just try the cliché at first." She smiled.

"I just knew. I know when you're in trouble Hime and I went into the bathroom to come and save you."

Orihime giggled at the ridiculous scenario and replied "That was a little thick don't you think? Let's hear the truth."

"I had to go to the bathroom and I heard noises next door that sounded similar."

She laid her head on his lap and stared up into the sky as he looked towards the city. "I like the lie better."

"I kinda did too." He said lightly.

Time passed as a gentle breeze passed through them. Orihime felt so safe in his lap. Her body almost went limp and let Ichigo carry her lifeless body wherever knowing that no harm would come to it. The warmth from his body coursed through hers 'Ichigo you're so perfect.'

"Ichigo, what time is it?" she said sheepishly.

"Five minutes to midnight. Hey look Orihime. The building lights almost look like an 'I' and an 'O'"

Orihime got up to see the spectacle before her. The dazzling lights sparkled, like fire emulating an 'I' and a kinda lop sided 'O'. It was as if the city was giving them a sign that they would be together. Everything would be fine as long as they are here. "Orihime, I'm sorry"

"For, what?"

"I'm sorry for being so distant this pass week. I've been a little self conscious of what my peers think. That's why I always wear the persona I have created. You know the real me. But I don't want others to see the same. I swear to be the real me at all times. I will kiss you in front of the others. I'll eat lunch with you and your friends if you want me to. I just don't want you to think my image comes before you."

'As if he couldn't get anymore perfect.' She took Ichigo's face into her palms and kissed him. "Ichigo, thank you."

"I love you Orihime and I don't care who knows it anymore." It started getting chilly after that so they headed to the classroom. Ichigo tried to open to his side, but the doors were locked. "Crap, I'm locked out Orihime"

"Hehe. So am I. What do we do?"

"I have an idea." He sat down and opened his body as a 'personal sleeping bag'. Orihime sat between him and snuggled close. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. "Have a good sleep, Hime"

Orihime's eyes started to close. His body was a fountain of warmth. "Ichigo, what about the class? When they wake up they'll . . ." she muttered into his arms.

"Fuck them." Ichigo said almost asleep. Surprised to hear the blunt statement, yet relieved at the same time. Orihime dug her face into his firm arms, finding out that this is a much better pillow than goose down any day.

The sun rose and the rays creeping into the classroom and down the halls. The bladder tolled Keigo to arise from his slumber. Zombie-like walked out of the room, passing up the lovely spectacle on the ground. "Damn this sucked. An all night school session."

'Wait!" his minded clicked he looked behind, but crashed into something in front of him and fell to the ground. 'Ouch who the hell was that?'

"Mahana. I'm sorry I was looking behind me."

"No problem. I wasn't even paying attention." She laughed.

Keigo rose and asked Mahana to follow him. They turned the corner to see Ichigo holding Orihime tightly as if a cocoon. Both sleeping soundly as if they were the only ones alive.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Keigo?"

"Way ahead of you." He pulled out his phone and was preparing the front page of the school newspaper the next day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

RandomHeroX: Well how do you like them apples? Lol. Sorry for taking so long to make a new chapter. It's been kinda busy around here. Anyways that bathroom scene, even I didn't see that coming. It came to me in a dream, and no not a wet dream, just stopped a slew of jokes similar to that. Lol. Yeah that was my first time going to that side of the page, so please no complaints on how offended you were. That's the last thing I need. I promise to fix all that in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and have yourselves a swell day.


End file.
